Seria Idealni
by euphoria814
Summary: Zakończona seria rorry/HP/RW, HP/GW, AU niemagiczne, gdzie Harry spotyka Rona, kiedy jest już dorosły/ lekkie odejście od schematu /SLASH / kolejno: : Idealna kawa/Idealna herbata/Idealni
1. Idealna kawa

**tytuł: Idealna kawa**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **betowała wspaniała okularnicaM :*:***  
 **fandom: HP**  
 **pairing: rarry w domyśle, Harry/Ginny**  
 **info: prompt 6, AU niemagiczne, gdzie Harry nie znał wcześniej Rona, uznajmy, że myśli były niczym avada xD**

* * *

W zasadzie kochał Ginny. To nie było trudne, bo kobieta była wszystkim o czym marzył przez całe swoje życie. Dowcipna, inteligentna i piękna. To właśnie jej rude włosy przyciągnęły jego uwagę, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy w Londynie. Ginny organizowała jedną z konferencji, na które tak chętnie wysyłał go wydział. A ponieważ kobieta była spoza miasta, szybko zaproponował jej oprowadzenie.  
Rok minął jak z bicza trzasnął, a ona wprowadziła się do jego mieszkania. Zaczęli wspólne życie. I wiedział, że ją kochał, bo była pierwszym o czym myślał każdego ranka. I ostatnią twarzą, na którą patrzył, gdy zasypiał.

Ginny była tą jedyną.

Nie bardzo wiedział więc co robi w barze 'Pod Zieloną Avadą'. Nie bardzo był też pewien, co oznaczała sama nazwa, ale okolica wyglądała dostatecznie zniechęcająco dla każdego z jego znajomych. A on miał ochoty napić się piwa i spokojnie pomyśleć bez witania się z przypadkowo napotkanymi przyjaciółmi. Bez zbędnych pytań dlaczego siedzi przy barze sam i gdzie jest Ginny.

W ciągu tego roku stali się czymś na miarę Brangeliny ich detektywistycznego światka. On – wschodząca gwiazda kryminalistyki i ona – pogromca mediów, jedyny rzecznik policyjny, przed którym reporterzy czuli respekt.

Byli Harrym i Ginny.

I problem leżał w tym, że on kochał Ginny. Kochał ją z całego serca i nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niej. Jednak jednocześnie coś powstrzymywało go przed kupnem pierścionka i wyjazdem do Dover, do rodzinnego miasta Ginny, by poprosić jej rodziców o zgodę na ślub. Wiedział, że wszyscy czekali tylko na ten moment. Cały wydział przy każdej większej imprezie obserwował ich uważnie, jakby chcieli z ich zachowania wyczytać czy już zdecydowali się na ten ruch. Nie było nikogo, kto nie zerkałby ciekawie na dłonie Ginny i ona sama uśmiechała się lekko, gdy podchwytywała te spojrzenia.

Był nawet w kilku sklepach jubilerskich, korzystając z większych zamieszań na komendzie, by wyrwać się niezauważonym. Oglądał pierścionki w każdym mieście, w którym zatrzymywał się na konferencje i cały czas coś podszeptywało mu, że to nie jest odpowiedni moment.  
Czasami sam chwytał się na tym, że nigdy w zasadzie nie zwracał uwagi na inne kobiety. Na żadne kobiety prócz Ginny, jeśli miał być szczery. Wiedział, że żartowano z jego lojalności i wierności. Z tego, że nawet przesłuchując prostytutki, które nie miały na sobie więcej niż trzy szmatki zszyte na krzyż, jego wzrok nigdy nie wszedł na bardziej interesujące mężczyzn rejony. Ginny tego zazdroszczono. Był nieskazitelnym bohaterem i chłopakiem. Partnerem, na którego zawsze mogła liczyć. Wyglądali razem idealnie.  
Ginny wiedziała o nim więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. Z powodzeniem nazwać mógł ją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Świetną kochanką, jedyną, której tak ufał. Bez wahania poświęciłby swoje życie, jeśli byłaby w niebezpieczeństwie.

I to nie było tak, że on nie kochał Ginny.

Rona poznał w Birmingham, całkiem przypadkowo. Mężczyzna podobnie jak on studiował kryminalistykę i ich obu pochłonęła konferencja. Kilka godzin spędzili porównując sprawy, nad którymi pracowali. Już wcześniej z wydziału Rona dostawali pojedyncze faksy, które świadczyły o tym, że ścigali tego samego przestępcę. Seryjny morderca przemieszczał się po całym kraju, więc chcąc nie chcąc musiano zorganizować grupę złożoną ze specjalistów z różnych części Wielkiej Brytanii.

Harry nie był zadowolony, bo nigdy nie czuł się specjalnie dobrze pracując w grupie. Życie nauczyło go, że powinien liczyć tylko na siebie. Może ktoś nazwałby go pracoholikiem, ale nikt nigdy nie odmówiłby mu skuteczności.  
Ron jednak otworzył go. Otworzył go na innych i Harry nie był pewien czy powinien mu za to dziękować. Mężczyzna był głośny, wiecznie roześmiany i wyglądał na kogoś, kto nie zabiera pracy do domu. Kto nie ma potem przez kilka nocy z rzędu koszmarów, w których przewijały się detale z miejsc zbrodni.

Harry bardzo słabo spał przez tamte tygodnie i z największą chęcią zwaliłby winę na przemęczenie. Zarywali z Ronem coraz więcej nocy. Im więcej szczegółów wyłapywali, im bardziej poznawali przestępcę tym dłużej zostawali na swoich stanowiskach przed wielką białą tablicą, na której umieszczali wnioski i przypuszczenia.  
Ron był inteligentny. Nie jakoś zabójczo, ale bardzo dobrze analizował fakty i przede wszystkim świetnie planował do przodu. Zawężali coraz bardziej zarówno listę możliwych ofiar jak i podejrzanych. Porównywali dane z pozostałymi mini zespołami, które utworzyły się w naturalny sposób w ciągu tych dni.

Byli świetni. Byli najlepsi. Wiedział o tym tak jak o tym, że Ron dopełniał go idealnie. Byli jak dwie strony tej samej monety. Ron ze swoim dowcipem, zdolnościami do zjednywania sobie ludzi i Harry, który chorobliwą nieśmiałość z dzieciństwa przykrywał małomównością. Mężczyzna jakimś cudem i tak wyciągał z niego tysiące słów i opowieści o latach młodości, szkole, pracy.

I to nie było tak, że Harry nie kochał Ginny. Ginny była po prostu inna. Nie potrafił jej porównać z Ronem. Nie chciał tego, bo nie było czego porównywać. Z największą chęcią wróciłby do czasów sprzed konferencji w Birmingham, gdzie żyli przez kilka tygodni zamknięci w niewielkim hotelu. Niemal zapominając, że poza tymi czterema ścianami jest inny świat.  
Harry był z natury analitykiem. Potrafił analizować więc dane i wyciągać wnioski. Tym zarabiał na życie i tak pomagał ludziom łapiąc przestępców. Patrząc wstecz dostrzegał pierwsze symptomy. Niewinny dotyk, którym obdarzał Rona, chociaż nie przepadał nawet za przypadkowym kontaktem z obcymi. Mężczyzna jednak bardzo szybko zakwalifikował się do niewielkiej grupy osób, które mogły naruszać jego przestrzeń intymną.

Bardzo szybko dorobili się wewnętrznych żartów. Potem próbowali obaj sobie zaimponować sprawami, które rozwiązano. Miejscami, w których konsultowali i nagrodami, które zdobyli. Początkowo traktował to jako niewielką formę rywalizacji – nigdy dotąd nie miał godnego przeciwnika, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zależy mu w tej małej gierce na wygranej. Największą nagrodą był dla niego szeroki uśmiech Rona, klepnięcie w plecy, czasem przyniesiona przez mężczyznę kawa. Kawa, którą Ron robił dla niego specjalnie.  
Nie uderzyło go to początkowo. Zauważał pewne szczegóły jak to, że usta Rona są czerwone i opuchnięte od przygryzania, co mężczyzna robił bardzo często. Zawsze gdy myślał intensywnie. Takie rzeczy przecież zauważał każdy, kto miał oczy w odpowiednim miejscu. Podobnie jak to, że spodnie Rona zawsze trochę zwisały z jego bioder i mężczyzna miał wiecznie zmięte koszule, których rękawy podwijał chyba już tuż po założeniu ich.

I to nie uderzało go początkowo, bo zawsze było jakieś logiczne wyjaśnienie. Jakaś wymówka. Dopiero gdy nastąpił przełom w sprawie, a oni ślęczeli nad dokumentami do czwartej nad ranem i ściskał kubek idealnej kawy. Dokładnie takiej jaką pił. Uderzyło go, że Ron wie jaką on lubi kawę. A on wie, że Ron woli herbatę. Z mlekiem i dwoma łyżeczkami cukru.

To był zaledwie ułamek sekundy, a wydawał się trwać wieczność.  
Spoglądali razem na białą tablicę, opierając się pośladkami o jedno z biurek.  
\- Ofiary są zawsze blondynkami – powiedział rudzielec.  
\- Morderca raz na dwa tygodnie zmienia miejsce pobytu i zabija tuż przed wyjazdem – dodał i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, co im umykało.  
Spojrzał na Rona, którego źrenice też były szeroko rozszerzone i wiedział, że obaj właśnie myślą o tym samym.  
\- Eureka! – krzyknął mężczyzna i prawie zgruchotał mu kręgosłup, przytulając go z zabójczą siłą.

Idealna kawa została rozlana i Harry nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że Ron pachnie entuzjazmem, optymizmem i czymś czego wychwycić nie potrafił. Czymś dobrym, bo nie miał dość tego zapachu i z największą chęcią nie wyzbywałby się go nigdy.  
Ron chyba zorientował się, że przekraczają jakąś niewidzialną linię, bo puścił go bardzo szybko, chociaż rumieniec nie zniknął z jego twarzy. Nigdy tego nie skomentowali, ale Harry był pewien, że dzielili w tym momencie nie jedną myśl. I to było trochę fascynujące, bo nigdy dotąd nie czuł takiego połączenia z nikim.  
To było też przerażające, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że z chwilą rozwiązania sprawy ich zespół nie będzie konieczny. Wróci do Londynu, do Ginny z mętlikiem w głowie, a Ron zostanie w Birmingham wraz ze wszystkimi niejasnymi przeczuciami. Ron będzie jego nierozwiązaną sprawą, a przecież żadne go tak nie dręczyły jak te, których nie doprowadził do finału.  
Dlatego siedział teraz w pubie 'Pod Zieloną Avadą' kwestionując wszystko co o sobie wiedział za wyjątkiem tego, że kochał Ginny.


	2. Idealna herbata

**tytuł: Idealna herbata**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **betowała wspaniała okularnicaM :*:*:***  
 **fandom: HP**  
 **pairing: HP/GW / HP/RW**  
 **info: dla AGP - święta w rodzinie Potter-Weasley w ramach przełamania świątecznej atmosfery**

* * *

Harry poprawił kołnierz płaszcza i ugiął rękę w łokciu, podając ją Ginny. Dziewczyna nie wyglądała na spiętą, ale wcale mu to nie pomagało. Nie słyszał jej słów. Nie potrafił się skupić na dłużej na niej. Od czasu powrotu z Birmingham nie był sobą i ona również musiała to zauważyć.

Z nieba padał śnieg. Był tak gęsty, że ich podróż wydłużyła się o ponad trzy godziny. Zaczynał żałować, że pojechali samochodem. Pociąg byłby o wiele bardziej wygodny i bezpieczny. Minęli trzy miejsca wypadków, a źle oznaczone objazdy sprawiły, że nadłożyli ponad dwieście kilometrów. Próby przebicia się niemal przez cały kraj zakończyły się jednak sukcesem.

\- Nie wiesz nawet jak się cieszę – zaczęła Ginny, gdy podtrzymywał ją, aby nie poślizgnęła się na oblodzonych płytkach.

Zaparkowali na niewielkim podjeździe, który już zaczynał ginąć pod śniegiem. Harry zaczynał przypuszczać, że jutro jego samochód miał zniknąć w zaspach.

\- Czy nie powinno być tutaj mniej śniegu? – spytał niepewnie. – Sądziłem, że jesteśmy blisko brzegu… - zaryzykował.

Ginny zaśmiała się krótko.

\- Nie bądź takim mieszczuchem. To, że Londyn jest odśnieżany… - zaczęła, ale słowa utknęły jej w ustach, gdy światła na ganku niewielkiego domu zapłonęły i sporej wielkości kobieta wybiegła w ich stronę.

\- Och wchodźcie! Dlaczego nie zadzwoniliście? Ktoś wyszedłby po wasze bagaże! – powiedziała.

Harry nie widział jej koloru włosów, ale podejrzewał, że były równie rude jak te, które miała Ginny. Obie uśmiechały się specyficznie szeroko, a niewielkie zmarszczki mimiczne pojawiały się w kącikach ich oczu, gdy przymykały się lekko. Harry nawet bez opowieści Ginny poznałby jej matkę.

Molly próbowała wyrwać ich walizki, więc puścił Ginny i zacisnął mocniej rękę na jednej z rączek.

\- Ja to wezmę – powiedział krótko, acz zdecydowanie.

Molly jednak nie wyglądała, jakby chciała ustąpić.

\- Powinna pani wrócić do środka. Wyszła pani bez kurtki, a śnieżyca… - zaczął, starając się brzmieć przekonująco, acz niezbyt inwazyjnie.

\- Och, kochaneczku. Mów mi Molly – poprosiła matka Ginny.

Nie spodziewał się, że zostanie objęty, więc zdrętwiał, ale rozluźnił się niemal od razu, gdy zorientował się, że to był podstęp, aby odebrać mu bagaże. Kiedy jednak Molly przestała przysłaniać mu widok, dostrzegł dwóch identycznych mężczyzn. George i Fred jak podpowiedziała mu pamięć.

Kiedy w końcu znaleźli się w środku, poczuł jak jego włosy stają się ciężkie od wnikającego w nie topniejącego śniegu. Ginny świergotała radośnie rozmawiając z jakąś dawno niewidzianą ciotką i ten niewielki dom naprawdę był wypełniony po brzegi ludźmi.

Na kominku stały fotografie Artura z czasów, gdy sam był policjantem. Nie był standardowo przystojnym mężczyzną, ale Harry od razu dostrzegł dlaczego Molly zainteresowała się nim. Wyglądał jak dobry przyszły ojciec już nawet wtedy, gdy miał dwadzieścia lat. Sądząc po ilości rodzeństwa jakie miała Ginny, naprawdę chcieli mieć sporo dzieci. Większość zresztą poszła na drogę prawa.

\- To jest Percy – rzuciła jego dziewczyna, mijając go, gdy pomagała nieść matce herbatę.

Zapach cynamonowych ciasteczek i pierniczków stał się mocniejszy. Wokół działo się tak wiele, że prawie przegapił wysokiego, chudego mężczyznę, który pasował tutaj jak pięść do nosa. Percy miał na sobie garnitur i koszulę, która wyglądała na drogą i modną. Zegarek musiał być wart kilka pensji Harry'ego, co oznaczało tylko, że Percy-prawnik nie był obrońcą z urzędu. Zresztą po jego twarzy było widać, że nie był zainteresowany pracą na rzecz kogokolwiek. Coś w jego wyglądzie sugerowało Harry'emu, że pewnie kiedyś spotkają się na sali sądowej, co jednocześnie wyjaśniało dlaczego Ginny nie mówiła o bracie tak często.

Reszta rodziny wydawała się krążyć wokół w tylko sobie znanym rytmie.

Fred i George byli nierozłączni. Ich herbaty miały o wiele zbyt ciemny kolor, aby uwierzył, iż nie miały żadnych dodatków. Zresztą zarumienione piegowate policzki oraz błyszczące oczy były nie do pomylenia z czymkolwiek innym.

\- Chyba powinniśmy ci rzucić jakąś pogadankę na temat naszej małej siostry – rzucił Fred.

Harry był pewien, że Fred był tym prowadzącym z bliźniąt. Tym bardziej otwartym i decydującym. George jednak potakiwał dzielnie, więc nie należało go nie doceniać. Zapewne wyznawali zasadę jeden za wszystkich wszyscy za jednego.

\- Ginny… - zaczął Harry.

\- Powiem ci, że gdy usłyszeliśmy, że przenosi się do Londynu, chcieliśmy wpaść na kilka tygodni, aby wam uświadomić, że naszą siostrę należy traktować z szacunkiem… - rzucił George.

\- Z drugiej jednak strony to my uczyliśmy ją walki wręcz – dodał Fred.

\- A tatulko strzelać – uzupełnił George.

\- Ginny ma fatalne oko – poinformował ich Harry.

Jedynym powodem, dla którego przechodziła coroczne testy był fakt, że tak naprawdę nie musiała pracować na ulicy. Jej zdolności były dostateczne do pracy za biurkiem i chociaż wciąż była z tego powodu niezadowolona, jednak była tego świadoma i nie pchała się tam, gdzie mogłaby nie podołać.

Bliźniacy roześmiali się radośnie, a pomiędzy nimi pojawił się o wiele starszy mężczyzna. Blizna na jego twarzy nie była zbyt przyjemna, ale Harry skupił się na jego inteligentnych przyjaznych oczach.

\- Bill – przedstawił się krótko mężczyzna.

Coś kliknęło w głowie Harry'ego, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to ten z braci Ginny, który po wypadku na służbie musiał zająć się szkoleniami. Czasami pomagał bankom w planowaniu zabezpieczeń, ale głównie przeprowadzał krótkie instruktaże w szkołach albo niewielkich wiejskich posterunkach.

\- Nie straszcie go – powiedział Bill ze śmiechem. – Nie musisz się ich obawiać. Uwielbiają udawać, że mają wiele do powiedzenia w kwestii Ginny, ale chyba sam wiesz najlepiej jak kończą ci, którzy się jej przeciwstawiają – dodał.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu.

\- Plotki i pomówienia! – krzyknęła Ginny z drugiego końca pokoju, chociaż nie mogła usłyszeć dokładnie o czym rozmawiali. – Odmawiam komentarza w każdej sprawie – dodała.

Artur zaczął się śmiać, jakby to był ich wewnętrzny żart. Może właśnie tak Ginny odkryła swoje powołanie.

\- Chłopcy, zaproście naszego gościa do stołu – rzuciła Molly.

Harry nie wiedział jakim cudem kobieta przygotowała sama całe jedzenie dla armii. Stół uginał się jednak podobnie jak choinka, na którą od razu zwrócił uwagę. Niebieskie barwy musiały dla Weasleyów mieć specjalne znaczenie, odkąd w większości byli związani z prawem.

\- Charlie. Jeszcze nie mieliśmy przyjemności – rzucił kolejny rudzielec.

Harry nie był pewien czy nie był czasem najstarszym z braci.

\- Wróciłem z misji w Iraku – dodał mężczyzna, jakby chciał wytłumaczyć opaleniznę, o którą Harry jeszcze nie zdążył spytać. – Ten śnieg jest miłą odmianą po palącym słońcu.

Charlie wykrzywił usta w lekkim półuśmiechu.

\- Wiem, że potrafi być tutaj tłoczno, ale poczekaj aż zjedzie się reszta rodziny – ciągnął dalej Fred.

\- Nie strasz go! – syknęła Ginny. – Nie są straszni – rzuciła dziewczyna w jego kierunku, kładąc rękę na jego kolanie.

Ten ruch nie umknął zapewne nikomu i Harry zamarł, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie tak, że oni nie wiedzą, iż oni sypiają ze sobą. Byli na Boga dorośli i mieszkali razem. Jeśli jej rodzina miała coś przeciwko, powinni ich o tym poinformować miesiące temu.

Jakkolwiek słowa Ginny nie uspokoiły go, ponieważ czuł na sobie wzrok pozostałych.

\- Czym się zajmujesz w Londynie, Harry? – spytał uprzejmie Artur.

\- Przecież wiesz – odparła Ginny zanim zdążył otworzyć usta.

\- Pracuję w Scotland Yardzie w wydziale zabójstw – odpowiedział jednak, ignorując ją. – Nie musisz próbować mnie chronić – ciągnął dalej. – Są głośni i noszą broń, ale dokładnie to samo powiedziałbym o tobie – rzucił.

Ginny zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy, a potem uniosła dłonie do góry, jakby chciała powiedzieć, że zostaje z tym sam.

Naprawdę doceniał jej pomoc, jednak rodzina zawsze kojarzyła mu się z ludźmi, przed którymi akurat bronić i ukrywać się nie powinno.

Kilka osób się roześmiało, ale Artur wyglądał na naprawdę zadowolonego z jego odpowiedzi.

\- Och, trafiła nam się szycha – rzucił Charlie.

Harry nie miał pojęcia jak na to odpowiedzieć, więc uśmiechnął się tylko lekko.

\- Słyszałam, że spotkaliście się z Ginny na jakiejś konferencji, którą organizowała… - zaczęła Molly.

\- Dokładnie – odparł krótko, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że z jego odpowiedzi nie wynikało nic, co pociągnęłoby temat dalej.  
Nie wiedział jednak co dodać. Molly uśmiechnęła się jednak szeroko, po matczynemu.

\- Twoim rodzicom nie było przykro, że wyjechałeś na święta? Ginny mówiła, że jesteś jedynakiem – rzuciła kobieta.

Poczuł, że jego dziewczyna sztywnieje na fotelu obok.

\- Moi rodzice nie żyją – powiedział spokojnie. – Nie mam dobrego kontaktu z rodziną, która mnie wychowywała – dodał, ponieważ tę kwestię należało wyjaśnić od razu.

Bill nie był jedynym, który nosił bliznę na twarzy, a w końcu ktoś zauważyłby pod jego grzywką charakterystyczny kształt.

\- Mój ojciec również pracował w Scotland Yardzie. Rozpracowywał sprawę Toma Riddle'a – rzucił krótko.

\- James Potter – wyrwało się z ust Artura. – Jesteś do niego całkiem podobny, chłopcze.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Tak mi mówiono – przytaknął.

\- To co opowiadano… - zaczął Artur, ale urwał, gdy jego żona rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko rozmowie o tym. To stało się ponad dwadzieścia lat temu i niczego nie pamiętam – odparł Harry. – Mówiono, że mój ojciec znalazł niepodważalne dowody przeciwko Riddle'owi. Nie wiem czy to prawda, ale zmusiło to Organizację do szybkiego reagowania. Sfingowano wypadek samochodowy. Jechałem wtedy z nimi – dodał, a potem odsłonił bliznę.

\- Wszystko wyszło na jaw dopiero później – dokończył Artur. – Słyszeliśmy tylko plotki. To była wielka londyńska afera. Sądzono, że twój ojciec będzie kolejnym szefem policji.

Harry starał się uśmiechnąć, ale musiało to wyjść trochę sztucznie, bo Molly spojrzała na Artura z wyraźnym wyrzutem.

\- Powiedzcie mi lepiej dzieci jak minęła wam droga – rzuciła kobieta.

\- Nie wiesz nawet jak zatłoczone były ulice – podjęła Ginny.

Harry obserwował jej profil z lekkim uśmiechem. Nie starał się rozróżniać słów. Wystarczyła melodia jej głosu, aby wyłączył się na chwilę.

Jego włosy musiały być już suche. Szkła kontaktowe zaczynały wysuszać jego oczy. Nadawały się lepiej do jazdy niż wiecznie parujące okulary, ale powinien był wymienić je po wyjściu z samochodu i teraz zaczynał żałować.

Czuł się wymięty i zmęczony, ale też dziwnie odprężony. Ciepło ciała Ginny było ledwo wyczuwalne i miał ochotę przysunąć się bliżej.

Weasleyowie mieli niezwykły talent do mówienia na raz i rozumienia się wzajemnie. Jak przy tym udawało im się jeszcze jeść, pozostawało dla niego zagadką, ale musiało mieć to coś wspólnego z tym, że byli wielodzietną rodziną. Zdjęcia w ramkach przedstawiały prawie nie rozróżnialne dzieciaki, które we wczesnych latach dzieciństwa miały tak podobne rysy twarzy, że nie potrafił wypatrzeć Ginny. Rude włosy, jasna cera i piegi – tylko to rzucało mu się w oczy, chociaż późniejsza dorosłość naznaczyła każde z nich inaczej.

Charlie nie wyglądał już na buntownika, chociaż coś ognistego i żywego czaiło się w jego wzroku. Bill i jego blizna wydawali się tak bardzo na miejscu. Percy z lekko pociągłą twarzą i wypłowiałymi włosami, które bardziej wpadały w blond nawet wpasowywał się w całą gamę osobowości.

Harry wziął głębszy wdech, aby się uspokoić.

Decyzja, którą podjął tygodnie temu zaczynała nabierać coraz realniejszych kształtów. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jakby to było być częścią tej rodziny. Znali się zaledwie od dwóch godzin, ale oni wszyscy byli jak Ginny – ciepli i otwarci, a to w zupełności mu wystarczało. Może nawet uznali go za dobrego człowieka. A przecież zapewne takiego chcieli u boku swojej córki.  
Jego uwagi nie umknęła obrączka na palcu Billa i brak jego żony. Może kalectwo męża przerosło ją. Lub zawód, którego wykonywania się podjął. Bill nie miał afazji, ani widocznych zmian w psychice, więc to nie mógł być uraz mózgu. Jednak ewidentnie gorzej posługiwał się prawą ręką, co wykluczało go z czynnej służby.

To musiał być dla niego dramat, ponieważ Harry znał takiej rodziny jak ta. Zapewne ojciec Artura, a nawet ojciec jego ojca stali od wieków na straży prawa.

\- Fleur jest u swojej rodziny we Francji – rzucił Bill, zapewne podchwytując jego wzrok.

\- Nie chciałem… - zaczął Harry, ale mężczyzna machnął ręką.

\- Mało rzeczy umyka w tej rodzinie. Już się do tego przyzwyczaiłem – odparł Bill. – Jeśli ci nie powiem przeprowadzisz prywatne śledztwo, a to bez sensu, ponieważ nie rozwodzimy się. Chciała spędzić ten czas ze swoją rodziną, a moje obowiązki nie pozwoliły mi pojechać z nią w tym roku. Poza tym chciałem poznać ciebie. Nie mogłem tego przegapić – dodał Bill.

Harry wziął głębszy wdech.

\- W związku z tym, że jesteśmy tutaj – zaczął odrobinę głośniej. – Chciałem bardzo podziękować za zaproszenie – ciągnął dalej i słyszał po prostu jak jego serce galopuje.

Wziął do ręki kieliszek, gdy wstawał, czując na sobie wzrok wszystkich.

Spojrzał na Ginny i kropla potu zaczęła mu spływać po plecach. Cieszył się, że zabrał marynarkę, ponieważ nie było nic gorszego niż mokre plamy pod pachami. A tak bardzo nie denerwował się od czasu… Nie pamiętał w zasadzie.  
Drzwi do domu Weasleyów otworzyły się nagle i zimny powiew powietrza sprawił, że na jego rękach pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Odwrócił się instynktownie w kierunku przybysza i zamarł, ponieważ kolejna ruda głowa pojawiła się w przejściu.

\- Dlaczego nikt nie odśnieżył podjazdu? – spytał mężczyzna.

Jego głos był nieprzyjemnie zachrypnięty.

\- Zabić się można – ciągnął dalej, ściągając kurtkę i zapewne całkiem nieświadom tego, że jest główną atrakcją wieczoru. – Spóźniłem się na wcześniejszy pociąg, ale mam nadzieję, że nie zjedliście całej kolacji – rzucił, a potem odwrócił się.

I zamarł. Harry też nie potrafił się ruszyć i stał z kieliszkiem w dłoni, czując pierwsze iskierki paniki.

\- To jest mój brat Ronald, który właśnie naniósł nam mokrego śniegu – powiedziała Ginny i jej ton nie należał do jednego z tych szczęśliwych. – To jest Harry – przedstawiła go.

Ron spojrzał na niego, jakby nie wiedział jak znaleźć się w tej sytuacji, a potem na jego twarzy pojawił się krzywy uśmieszek.

\- Harry, kochaneczku, chciałeś coś powiedzieć, ale ci przerwaliśmy – przypomniała mu Molly.

Harry spojrzał na swój kieliszek, a potem pozostałych.

\- Chciałem podziękować za zaproszenie. Naprawdę wiele to dla mnie znaczy – powiedział krótko. – Za święta i świąteczne niespodzianki – rzucił, a potem wychylił cały kieliszek.

ooo

Ron usiadł naprzeciwko niego przy długim stole. Policzki mężczyzny były nieprzyjemnie czerwone od zimna, ale wciąż było na nich widać charakterystyczne piegi. Ron uśmiechnął się lekko na jego widok, najwidoczniej też mocno zszokowany.

\- Cześć – powiedział krótko Weasley.

\- To jest… - zaczęła Ginny.

\- Ron – wszedł jej w słowo, może odrobinę zbyt nieuprzejmie.

Kiedy spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, odchrząknął.

\- Pracowaliśmy razem w Birmingham – wyjaśnił krótko i skinął głową w stronę mężczyzny.

Ron uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Sądziłam, że pracowaliście z najlepszym z tamtejszych ludzi. To była ta sprawa seryjnego – zaczęła Ginny.

\- Bo pracowaliśmy. Z Ronem – odparł krótko Harry, wzruszając ramionami.

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Ginny nie wspominała nigdy o niewiele starszym z braci. Nawet o Percym wspomniała dwa czy trzy słowa, a przecież on jako jedyny z rodziny nie stał po właściwej stronie prawa. Dążył do wypuszczenia tych, których oni chcieli wsadzić za zbrodnie, które ewidentnie popełnili.

\- Zajęło nam dwa tygodnie rozpracowanie kim był, więc nie nazwałbym nas najlepszymi z najlepszych – wtrącił Ron mimochodem.

Harry nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami. To było takie w jego stylu.

\- Sześć dwuosobowych zespołów i tylko my wpadliśmy na pomysł z autostradą. Nie wiem czy pozostali nie zajmowali się czasem piciem kawy za rządowe pieniądze – ciągnął dalej Ron i Harry jak zawsze nie wiedział do końca czy to był żart.

Mężczyzna podobnie jak jego ojciec oraz bracia miał twarz poznaczoną piegami i rude włosy. On jednak w odróżnieniu od pozostałych odziedziczył nieprzyjemnie okrągłe policzki, które tak mocno upodabniały go do Artura. Wydawał się niepewny siebie, przez słowa, które miały umniejszyć ich ogromny udział w schwytaniu zabójcy. Harry był tam jednak i rozumiał żart Rona o kawie, ponieważ faktycznie pił ją hektolitrami przez dwa tygodnie, które spędził prawie bez snu.

Znał jednak Rona poza rodzinnymi spotkaniami i wiedział jednocześnie, że Weasley doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jaką wartość sobą przedstawiał. Nie zamierzał jednak się chwalić. Może nawet nie wiedzieli o tym jak wiele osiągnął.

Nie mógł nie zastanawiać się co zaszło między nimi. Jednocześnie jednak to była bardziej niż nie jego sprawa.

\- Janice poinformowałaby nas, gdybyśmy naruszyli fundusze przeznaczone na poczęstunek – oznajmił Harry, starając się utrzymać neutralny ton.

Ron jednak i tak uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo.

\- Złapaliście go? – spytała w końcu Molly.

\- Tak – odparł Ron, obracając się w stronę matki. – Dopiero w Sunderland, ale go złapaliśmy – powiedział spokojnie.

I Harry był nawet zadowolony, że Weasley nie dodał, że seryjny zdążył uprowadzić i zabić jeszcze trzy kobiety. Chyba czuł, że pierścień policyjny się zacieśnia, ponieważ maksymalnie skrócił czasy kolejnych ataków. Harry wiedział, że nie mogli nic więcej zrobić i na pewno nie szybciej. Każda nowa ofiara dostarczała im nowych informacji. Jednak nie mógł się pozbyć goryczy w ustach przez długie tygodnie później.

\- To raczej nie jest temat do poruszania przy kolacji – powiedział Harry ostrożnie.

Molly spojrzała na niego lekko zaskoczona. Jakby nie spodziewała się z jego ust takich słów. Jeszcze chwilę wcześniej przecież opowiadał o zabójstwie jego własnych rodziców.

\- Proszę mi uwierzyć na słowo – dodał, a Ron wyraźnie spiął się, gdy przypomniał sobie szczegóły sprawy.

Harry poczuł tylko niewielką satysfakcją na myśl, że mężczyzna jednak do końca nie wypierał z pamięci takich spraw. Wcześniej sądził, że Ron kładzie się spać każdej nocy, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało. Trochę mu to imponowało – trochę go to przerażało.

Sam był uważany za jednego z tych zimnokrwistych, ale fakt, że nie opowiadał wszystkim o swoich koszmarach, nie dowodził, że ich nie miał.

Przy stole znowu zamarła nieprzyjemna cisza. Harry sądził, że Molly spróbuje znowu spytać o jego życie lub Rona o to co robił do tej pory, ale wszyscy zajęli się jedzeniem. Weasley spojrzał na niego sponad swojego talerza, gdy nikt nie zwracał uwagi. Harry zapewne przegapiłby ten ruch, ale sam wpatrywał się w niego kątem oka przez cały czas.

Ron spoglądał na niego o ułamek sekundy dłużej niż powinien i Harry poczuł się nieswojo. Już tego co stało się w Birmingham nie mógł nazwać zdradą. Po prostu patrzyli na siebie zbyt długo, zbyt intensywnie nad kubkiem z kawą. A potem rozwiązali sprawę i rozeszli się. Nigdy nie dotknął Rona naruszając jakiekolwiek granice. Czasami po prostu potrącili się ramionami czy stali tak blisko, że czuł ciepło drugiego ciała.

Spędził ponad tydzień myśląc o tym wszystkim, ale nie znał Rona. Spotkali się w obcym mieście, na obcym terenie i pod presją. Słyszał o kolegach opowiadających o romansach, które zdarzały im się podczas wyjazdów konferencyjnych. Uznawali to za całkiem inne życie i innych 'ich'. Z psychologicznego punktu widzenia nie były to do końca brednie, ale wciąż czcze wymówki. Harry nigdy nie zrobiły nic takiego Ginny, ale jednak czuł się bardziej winny niż każdy z nich.

Ron zaczął gonić groszek po swoich talerzu. Harry nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, że już wcześniej wiedział, że Weasley nie lubi warzyw strączkowych. Żadnych.

ooo

Sądził, że rozejdą się do pokojów, jednak Weasleyowie najwyraźniej uwielbiali wypijać wieczorną herbatę w rodzinnym gronie. Ginny przyniosła mu nawet filiżankę, więc zaczął sączyć nieprzyjemny w smaku napój. Herbatę w mieszkaniu trzymali tylko dlatego, że jego dziewczyna nie wyobrażała sobie śniadania bez jednego kubka. Sam nie był tak przywiązany do ich narodowego napoju.

Ron zaskakująco dobrze rozumiał się ze starszymi braćmi. Ewidentnie jednak unikał rodziców i bliższego wiekowo rodzeństwa. Harry nie mógł przestać obserwować go, wciąż zszokowany. Ron w niczym nie przypominał Ginny. Jednak nie miał też takiego obowiązku, do jasnej cholery. Pluł sobie trochę w brodę, że prędzej nie skojarzył nazwisk, ale Weasleyów w Wielkiej Brytanii naprawdę musiało być setki, jeśli nie tysiące.

Może bracia Artura też byli idealnymi ojcami, więc posiadali po ośmioro dzieci. I na pewno nie powinien tak myśleć o ojcu Ginny, ale wniosek nasuwał się sam. Nie mógł też nie dostrzec, że żaden z braci jego dziewczyny nie miał jeszcze dzieci. I tylko Bill był po ślubie.

\- Nigdy nie mówiłaś o Ronie… - zaczął ostrożnie, rozsiadając się wygodniej na wysłużonej kanapie.

Cały salon państwa Weasley wyglądał jak wyciągnięty z tych starych opowieści o doskonałych rodzinach. Zdjęcia dzieci na kominku, skarpety powieszone zaraz obok i ogromna choinka, która tylko cudem się mieści w pomieszczeniu, upchnięta w rogu.

Ginny westchnęła, jakby spodziewała się, że poruszy ten temat.

\- Nie musisz… - spróbował, ale położyła mu rękę na kolanie.

Mimowolnie stężał, bo Ron spojrzał w ich kierunku, zanim wrócił do rozmowy z Charliem.

\- To nie jest łatwa historia – zaczęła Ginny tak cicho, że prawie jej niedosłyszał. – Powiem ci, gdy będziemy sami – dodała i kompletnie to popierał, bo Molly zmierzała już w ich kierunku.

\- Harry, jeśli jesteście zmęczeni, pokój jest gotowy. Ginny cię zaprowadzi – powiedziała kobieta. – Fred i George przestawią twój samochód, jeśli to nie problem, bo z rana przyjadą jeszcze moi kuzyni – dodała.

Harry sięgnął do kieszeni po klucze i zamarł, gdy wymacał znajome pudełeczko, które od godziny leżało zapomniane. Uśmiechnął się wymuszenie, wyjmując dłoń.

\- Druga kieszeń – rzucił, starając się jakoś przykryć swoje zmieszanie. – Jeśli tylko chcą wychodzić na tę zawieruchę… - dodał.

Przełknął, gdy zobaczył, że Ron spogląda na niego, jakby doskonale wiedział, co znajduje się w kieszeni jego spodni.

Na pewno nie tak wyobrażał sobie ten wieczór.

oooo

Kiedy weszli w końcu do pokoju, Ginny zamknęła za nimi szybko drzwi i przylgnęła do niego, jakby powstrzymywała się od tego przez cały wieczór. Pachniała słodką herbatą, miodem, cynamonem i po prostu swoją rodziną. Trochę kurzem i igliwiem, ale to stanowiło normalny aromat świąt.

Harry ich nie cierpiał.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak jestem szczęśliwa, że się dogadujecie – wyszeptała Ginny do jego ucha.

\- Całkiem nieźle współpracowało nam się z Ronem już w Birmingham – odparł, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że mówią o dwóch różnych rzeczach.

Ginny zesztywniała w jego ramionach i szybko pożałował, że się w ogóle odezwał. Mógł poczekać, aż dziewczyna będzie kontynuować. Ginny nie potrzebowała rozmówcy, aby czuć się dobrze, co doceniał. Sam za często nie bywał zbyt dobrym kompanem. Potrafił godzinami nie powiedzieć ani słowa, ale ani Ginny, ani Ronowi to nie przeszkadzało. Oboje wręcz przeczekiwali jego fazy, a potem wyciągali od niego wszystkiego konieczne informacje.

\- Mówiłam o mojej rodzinie – powiedziała Ginny.

W zasadzie zabrzmiało to dziwnie, ponieważ o ile Harry'ego nie myliła pamięć, Ron też był Weasleyem. Ginny zresztą musiała zauważyć jak to zabrzmiało, bo westchnęła i usiadła na łóżku.

\- Sprawa z Ronem jest skomplikowana – zaczęła dziewczyna. – Nie wiem czy ci mówił…

\- Nie mówił, że jest twoim bratem. Nie rozmawiam z kolegami z innych wydziałów czy miast o tobie – odparł zgodnie z prawdą.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Nie wiem czy ci mówił, że jest gejem – uzupełniła.

Harry uniósł brew. Podejrzewał, że Ron nie jest całkiem heteroseksualny, ale sam siebie nie uważał za całkiem zamkniętego na inne opcje. Określiłby się mianem biseksualisty, ale nigdy nie miał żadnych doświadczeń z mężczyznami. Co nie oznaczało, że nie jawili mu się jako przystojni czy interesujący.

Ron zdawał się myśleć podobnie. Harry przyłapał go kilkukrotnie na wgapianiu się w jego tyłek, co normalnie by mu pochlebiło, gdyby nie fakt, że jednak czuł jakieś dziwnie przyciąganie do niego. A to już przekraczało granice, które sam sobie narzucił lata temu. I wiedział jak skończyłoby się to, że zauważyłby otwarcie te niewielkie spojrzenia. Łatwiej było je ignorować, a potem przez kolejne dni po Birmingham starać się wymazać wszystko z pamięci. Jakkolwiek tchórzliwe by się to nie wydawało.

\- Wiem – powiedział krótko, ponieważ Ginny chyba czekała na jakąś jego reakcję. – Nigdy nie widziałem w tym problemu – dodał ostrożnie.

Ginny posłała mu wymuszony uśmiech.

\- My też nie. Tylko kiedy dowiadujesz się takiej rzeczy o swoim bracie to trochę szok – podjęła. – Chyba nie przyjęliśmy tego wszyscy za dobrze. Nie układało nam się. Ron zdecydował się na studia i pracę w Birmingham. Widywaliśmy się raz do roku właśnie w święta. Czasami trudno pamiętać, że jest moim bratem, gdy w zasadzie przez połowę mojego życia go nie widywałam – wyjaśniła.

Harry z całych sił powstrzymywał się, aby nie zapytać co oznacza dokładnie 'trochę złe przyjęcia wiadomości'. Ginny nie była świadkiem, a na pewno nie jego podejrzanym. Oddzielanie pracy i życia prywatnego bywało czasem najważniejsze w ich zawodzie, jednak coraz trudniej mu to przychodziło.

\- Rodzice mu nie uwierzyli – odparła Ginny, jakby czytała jego myśli. – Nie uwierzyli mu, że jest gejem, bo wyglądał całkiem jak tata. Cała reszta nas odziedziczyła sporo genów po rodzinie mamy, ale nie Ron. Ron to cały ojciec i trudno im było…

\- Pomyśleć, że nie ożeni się i nie będą mieli gromadki wnucząt – dokończył za nią.

\- Dokładnie. A kiedy wszyscy się opamiętali, tak jakby było już za późno – dodała Ginny. – Teraz jesteśmy dorośli i po prostu żyjemy swoim własnym życiem. Nie pytam Rona z kim sypia, a on wysyła mi SMSa w dzień moich urodzin. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

Harry skinął głową, a potem usiadł zaraz obok niej. Ginny wydawała się nieprzyjemnie cicha, więc objął ją ramieniem dokładnie tak jak powinien to zrobić kochający chłopak.

ooo

Wyszedł z pokoju i niemal od razu natknął się na Rona. Weasley czekał z ręcznikiem przed drzwiami łazienki.

\- Kolejka – poinformował go krótko mężczyzna. – Rodzice mają dwie łazienki, ale jakimś cudem i tak zawsze musimy czekać.

Harry zastanawiał się jak w ogóle powinien to skomentować. Nie rozmawiali z Ronem od ponad miesiąca. A Weasley przyglądał mu się otwarcie, jakby w zasadzie przestało go obchodzić czy Harry to zauważa. A obaj wiedzieli, że tak mało im umyka. Dlatego byli tak dobrzy.

\- Co robiłeś po powrocie do Londynu? Jakieś ciekawe sprawy? – spytał Ron, chcąc najwyraźniej wypełnić czymś ciszę.

\- W ramach odciążenia z pracy prowadziłem wykłady – odparł, ponieważ to była standardowa procedura w ich jednostce.

Kingsley dbał, aby zawsze podchodzili do spraw ze spokojnymi głowami. Może dlatego mieli tak wysoką skuteczność.

Bill minął ich z ręcznikiem przewieszonym przez ramię i Harry nagle poczuł się jak w jednej z tych komunalnych łazienek w siłowniach. Nie przepadał za korzystaniem z nich, ale jakoś nigdy nie potrafił zmusić się do tego, aby dojechać samochodem do domu wciąż mokrym od potu.

\- A ty co porabiałeś? – spytał, czując się odrobinę odprężonym.

Ron jednak spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy.

\- Nie skrzywdź mojej siostry, Potter – powiedział bardzo cicho, zaskakując go kompletnie. – Jeśli masz jakiekolwiek wątpliwości… - urwał.

Harry nie był pewien czy to było pytanie. Czy miał jakkolwiek odpowiedzieć, ponieważ Ron jak gdyby nigdy nic wciąż stał przed drzwiami łazienki.

\- W Birmingham mieliśmy serię gwałtów. Prawie sądziłem, że dorwaliśmy nie tego gościa, a on w ramach naigrywania się z nas, zaczął zostawiać ofiary żywe – oznajmił mu Ron. – Szef chciał nawet dzwonić znowu do wszystkich zanim wrócilibyście do starych obowiązków – dodał.

Charlie wyszedł z łazienki, zostawiając otwarte drzwi i Ron wślizgnął się do środka. Harry nie miał pojęcia czy mu ulżyło.

ooo

Harry z miejsca wiedział, że to będą długie święta. Nigdy nie dogadywał się zbyt dobrze z ludźmi, a Weasleyowie w tej liczbie byli przytłaczający. Nigdy nie wiedział komu powinien odpowiadać albo na kogo zwracać bardziej uwagę. A kącikiem oka wciąż widział stojącego gdzieś na uboczu Rona, który dokładnie tak jak miał w zwyczaju jadł na stojąco śniadanie. Nie raz właśnie tak spożywali posiłki przed tablicą z wszystkimi śladami i dowodami, które mieli przeciwko seryjnemu.

\- Harry, tutaj jest twoja herbata – powiedziała Ginny podsuwając mu parującą filiżankę.

Spojrzał na napój z lekkim obrzydzeniem. Nigdy nie przepadał za herbatą, ale Ginny najwyraźniej w rodzinnym ferworze zapominała o takich szczegółach.

Nie wyspali się. Łóżko Ginny było wąskie i niewygodne. Stary dom wciąż wydawał z siebie te charakterystyczne odgłosy, które Harry'emu kojarzyły się wyłącznie z Dursleyami, a to z kolei był okres w jego życiu, o którym wolał zapomnień.

Zamarł kiedy ktoś sięgnął ponad jego ramieniem i zabrał jego filiżankę. Herbata wylądowała w zlewie nim ktokolwiek się zorientował, a Ron podawał mu już kawę. Molly zerknęła na syna i przewróciła oczami.

\- Nie możesz raz w życiu usiąść jak człowiek? Mamy gościa – przypomniała mu kobieta.

Harry na końcu języka miał, że też woli jadać na stojąco. Ich życie odbywało się w biegu. Może normalni policjanci mieli czas na spokojne wypijanie lekko wychłodzonej kawy, ale jego dawno już przestał przerażać wrzątek. Liczyła się kofeina, która rozbudzała jego mózg oraz szybkość jej podania.

\- Zaraz i tak wychodzimy odśnieżyć podjazd – odparł Ron, wracając na swoje miejsce pod zlewem.

\- Mogę pomóc – zaoferował szybko Harry.

Coś mówiło mu, że przedpołudnie będzie należeć do kobiet. Ginny zapewne planowała z matką gotować i nadrabiać stracony czas. Percy już na parter zszedł z jakimiś papierami i telefonem komórkowym, co rozsierdziło Molly. Harry obiecał Ginny, że tym razem praca pozostanie w Londynie, ale jego dziewczyna wydawała się nie dawać mu innej alternatywy spędzenia wolnego czasu.

Nie miał pojęcia o czym poza pracą mógłby rozmawiać z jej braćmi czy ojcem. Co do Rona…

Ron był inny.

\- Jesteś gościem – powiedziała Molly, jakby w ten sposób wyrażała jednocześnie swój sprzeciw jak i święte oburzenie.

\- Wczoraj twierdziłaś, że jest rodziną – przypomniał jej Arthur. – Wyjdziemy odśnieżać wszyscy – zawyrokował ojciec Ginny.

ooo

Nie sądził, że odśnieżanie jest niczym innym niż kodem dla zaszycia się w niewielkiej dobudówce Weasletów. O ile Harry kojarzył po zapachu – mieli w kubkach najczystszy bimber i miał bardzo złe przeczucia, gdy bliźniacy zaczęli w astronomicznym tempie opróżniać kolejne szklanki. Nie znał tutejszych zwyczajów, ale biorąc przykład z Rona ostrożnie sączył palący napój.

Od czasu rozmowy pod łazienką nie potrafił przestać myśleć o cholernym pierścionku, który ciążył mu od Londynu aż tutaj. Nie mógł nie słyszeć w głowie słów Rona, które ugodziły w jego największe obawy. Kochał Ginny – tego był pewien. Jednak nigdy przed Birmingham nie myślał o poślubieniu jej, a i to wydawało się teraz jak akt poczucia winy za zdradę, której się nawet nie dopuścił.

Nie było między nimi dobrze, odkąd wrócił. I jednocześnie nic tak naprawdę się nie zmieniło. Jadali razem śniadania oraz lunche w pracy. Wychodzili na kolację ze znajomymi Ginny i sporadycznie z jego kolegami. Raz czy dwa zaprosił ich przełożony do swojego domu, więc z uśmiechem siedzieli przy jego stole śmiejąc się z nieśmiesznych żartów i komplementując dzieci z typowo angielskim zgryzem, który powinien obejrzeć z bliska ortodonta.

Kładli się spać, całując się jak zawsze i ona zasypiała na jego piersi. On nie potrafił przez dłuższą chwilę zmrużyć oka, ale w końcu wyczerpany odpływał, by zacząć kolejny dzień.

Każdy był taki sam – wydawał się taki sam. Ich życie się nie zmieniło, Ginny się nie zmieniła. To on poszedł naprzód i nie wiedział jak i ją przyciągnąć bliżej siebie. Jak ich życie ma stać się bardziej ekscytujące, bardziej niestandardowe. Jak mają zacząć zwracać na siebie bardziej uwagę, bo chociaż oboje się kochali Ginny nie zwracała uwagi na to, dlaczego zawsze wieszał jedną z wyprasowanych koszul na drzwiach ich sypialni. Albo dlaczego jadał na stojąco śniadania, chociaż ona dopijała swoją herbatę przy jakiejś nieskomplikowanej noweli.

\- Ginny mówiła, że jesteś naprawdę obiecującym detektywem – zaczął Arthur wyrywając go z rozmyślań.

\- Staram się tylko wypełniać swoje obowiązki – powiedział ostrożnie.

\- Nie musisz być skromny. Czasem widujemy wasze nazwiska rzucone tam i ówdzie. Dobrze wiedzieć, co moja córka robi w Londynie. Nie lubi mówić o tym przez telefon, ale byłem policjantem przez wiele lat, więc to i owo wiem – poinformował go ojciec Ginny.

Harry nie wiedział co miałby na to odpowiedzieć. Nie potrafił rozgryźć czy Arthur próbował dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o pracy Ginny czy po prostu przestrzegał go, aby miał ją na oku. Nigdy nie przepadał za rozmowami z policjantami przez to, że ich ton nigdy nie był dla niego czytelny.

\- Daj mu spokój. Ginny siedzi za biurkiem i kontaktuje się z prasą – wtrącił się Ron.

\- Jakbyś robił coś innego – prychnął Fred, a może to był George.

Jego zdolność pojmowania zaczynała być ograniczona, zatem ten alkohol musiał być silniejszy niż przypuszczał. Nie nawykł do tak mocnych używek. Nie sądził, by cokolwiek dostępnego w Londynie mogło przygotować go na bimber Weasleyów. Coś mówiło mu, że miał to opłacić porządnym kacem.

\- W zasadzie Ron i ja robimy dokładnie to samo – powiedział spokojnie. – Każde stanowisko w policji jest równie ważne, skoro praca nas wszystkich sprowadza się do wyłapania tych złych – dodał coś, co często mówił ich kapitan.

\- Amen! – powiedział Charlie, podnosząc do góry swój kubek.

Ron spoglądał na niego dziwnie, gdy wypijali do dnia. Alkohol śmierdział coraz gorzej z każdą minutą albo mu się zdawało. Pewnie powinien był porozmawiać z Ronem o Birmingham, o zaręczynach z Ginny i wczorajszym ostrzeżeniu, ale nie wiedział nawet od czego zacząć. Od samego początku problemem nie był Ron czy on sam. Czy ich wspólna praca w Birmingham. To spotkanie otworzyło mu oczy i pozwoliło spojrzeć mu na związek z Ginny od strony, której się nigdy nie spodziewał.

Byli idealni razem i wszyscy tak twierdzili. Przed oczami widział twarze ich wspólnych znajomych, którzy pytali tylko kiedy biorą ślub. Przełożonych żartujących o tym, że nie szukał daleko miłości swojego życia. Już mniej dowcipkujących o jego karierze i jakie pokładają w nim nadzieję.

Mieli z Ginny wspólne życie, które zostało już zaplanowane. Idealne życie z dwójką dzieci, psem albo kotem oraz awansami, na które pracowali już teraz. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie myślał o poślubieniu jej, ale wydawało się to naturalnym następstwem. Nie chciał kończyć tak dobrego związku, więc czas było scementować go w najtrwalszy z możliwych sposobów.

Ten związek był dobry, ale był też standardowy i spodziewany. Przewidywalny, aż do granic. Co nie mówiło o nim źle. Bo ich związek był dobry.

Alkoholowa mgiełka nie pozwalała mu się skupić na niczym innym. Widział tylko siebie i Ginny za dwadzieścia lat, gdzie ona siedziałaby przy stole z wysłużoną książką popijając swoją herbatę. Dwójkę dzieci, które przygotowywałyby się do szkoły, ponieważ byłyby na tyle duże i odpowiedzialne, aby robić sobie same śniadania. Może byłby nawet szefem ich wydziału…

\- Ty masz już dość – powiedział Ron, odbierając mu kubek.

\- Nie dasz się mężczyźnie spokojnie napić? – prychnął Charlie.

\- Ginny was zniszczy, jeśli Harry się pochoruje – odparł Ron, jakby to było całkiem oczywiste.

Ginny faktycznie miała moc zastraszania ludzi, dlatego jej konferencje prasowe zawsze szły zgodnie z planem. Żaden z tych pismaków nigdy nie wiedział co ta słodka ruda istotka zrobi z nim później, gdy już mikrofony będą wyłączone.

Harry zresztą czuł, że świat wiruje. Gdzieś tam na piętrze był ukryty pierścionek, który należał do jego matki. Jego jedyna pamiątka po niej. Ron stał tuż obok niego, gdy tłoczyli się wciąż w małej szopie. Widział jak oddech mężczyzny zamienia się w czystą parę pod wpływem zimna i nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku.

\- Kocham Ginny – powiedział, ponieważ Ronowi należała się odpowiedź na wczoraj niezadane pytanie.

Arthur parsknął, jakby nie słyszał niczego bardziej zabawnego.

\- No i nasz kolega faktycznie ma dość – powiedział Fred albo George.

Na tym etapie było mu wszystko jedno.

\- Nigdy nie poddawałem tego w wątpliwość – wyszeptał Ron do jego ucha, gdy pomagali mu przejść po zbyt śliskich płytkach.

ooo

Czuł się jak idiota, gdy Molly spojrzała na swojego męża i synów z ewidentnym zawodem w oczach. Wciąż kręciło mu się w głowie, ale spacer po zimnie pomógł na tyle, że nie słaniał się na nogach. Jedynym problemem było to, że bladł na samą myśl o jedzeniu. Alkohol musiał nie być do końca czysty, ale w zasadzie biorąc pod uwagę, że Arthur wyciągnął go z podejrzanie wyglądającej metalowej beczułki – nie powinien był też tego zakładać.

\- Zaprowadzimy go do pokoju. Odeśpi kilka godzin i będzie jak nowy – obiecał Bill.

Harry nie zdążył nawet zaprotestować, gdy znowu poczuł jak ktoś łapie go pod ramiona.

\- Nic mi nie jest – powiedział, starając się brzmieć godnie.

\- I nawet udaje mu się mówić – stwierdził Charlie, klepiąc go przyjaźnie po ramieniu. - Zuch chłopak! – pochwalił go, a Harry nagle poczuł, że wracają mdłości.

\- Nawet nie waż się go nigdzie zabierać. Jak was znam zaczniecie leczyć klin klinem, ale do jasnej cholery! On nie pije! Chcieliście go zabić?! – warknęła Ginny.

\- Zważaj na słowa, młoda damo! – skarcił ją ojciec.

\- Upiłeś mojego chłopaka. Co on sobie teraz o was myśli, skoro pierwszego dnia wyskakujecie do niego z alkoholem chowając się Bóg wie gdzie… - ciągnęła jego dziewczyna.

\- W szopie – podpowiedział usłużnie Charlie, jakby przednio go to bawiło.

\- Powiedział, że cię kocha. Nikt tak nawalony nie jest w stanie kłamać. Prześwietliliśmy go. Jest cały twój – dodał Fred albo George.

Harry wciąż nie wiedział który z bliźniaków stoi bliżej niego. Nie widział też miny Rona, a z jakiegoś powodu wydawała mu się ważna. Prawie nic już z tego nie rozumiał, ponieważ jego świat był prosty. Gdy ci źli przekraczali granice i mieli na to dowody, zamykali ich. Sąd ich skazywał i było po sprawie. Mogli ruszyć do kolejnej. I on kochał Ginny. Byli idealni. Byli dla siebie stworzeni. Twierdzili tak wszyscy, których znał oraz ci, których dopiero poznawali. Rzucali na nich okiem, a potem kiwali ze zrozumieniem głową, jakby nie spodziewali się niczego innego.

ooo

Kiedy otworzył oczy nie spodziewał się, że Ron ze wszystkich ludzi będzie stał w drzwiach jego sypialni. Pokój nie był jakoś przesadnie oświetlony zatem musiał przespać obiad. Weasley stał w progu, nie wchodząc do środka, ale się też nie wycofując i wtedy Harry poczuł ten specyficzny zapach dobrze zaparzonej kawy.

\- Powinna postawić cię na nogach – poinformował go Ron neutralnym tonem.

Pociągnął łyk, czując, że zaczyna powoli odżywać. Tabletki pozostawione na stoliku kusiły, ale wątpił, aby był trzeźwy. Ginny miała rację. Nie pił za często, a kieliszek wina nie liczył się zapewne w tych stronach jako alkohol.

Spojrzał na Rona, wciąż niezdecydowanego czy wejść i coś w jego wzroku musiało odpowiedzieć mężczyźnie na pytanie co dalej, bo Weasley wsunął się do środka zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Nie wiedział o czym mieliby rozmawiać, a jednocześnie w jego głowie pojawiła się setka pytań.

\- Nie chcę zranić Ginny – powiedział, ponieważ był tego pewien równie mocno jak tego, że ją kocha.

Ron skinął głową, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

\- Więc… - zaczął Harry.

\- Miałeś jakieś załamanie dotyczące twojej seksualności? – spytał wprost Ron.

Tego Harry nie spodziewał się na pewno. Chociaż teraz wydawało się to logiczne. Biorąc pod uwagę jego reakcję na Rona w Birmingham i to przyciąganie, któremu nie zaprzeczali. Po prostu o nim nie mówili – faktycznie Weasley mógł wyciągnąć podobny wniosek. Nie rozmawiali na tematy prywatne zostawiając ich związek na czysto zawodowej stopie.

\- Nie jestem gejem – powiedział spokojnie, ponieważ tego też był pewien.

\- Ustaliliśmy zatem, że kochasz Ginny, nie chcesz jej skrzywdzić i nie jesteś gejem – odparł Ron jak zawsze, gdy starał się podsumowywać fakty, które udało im się ustalić. – Decyzja zatem powinna pozostać oczywista. I cieszy mnie to… - dodał Ron.

Harry zamarł, ponieważ nic nie było oczywiste. Nie w tej sytuacji i nie nigdy. Jedno jednak wiedział na pewno od samego początku i może Birmingham wiele zmieniło, ale ta myśl wyklarowała się dopiero tutaj.

\- To nigdy nie chodziło o ciebie – poinformował Rona.

Weasley może stał się niechcianym katalizatorem, ale pewne zjawiska zaczęły zachodzić już wcześniej, chociaż ich nie zauważał. Ron miał to czego Ginny nie miała, ale jednocześnie wciąż znajdował się poza zasięgiem. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej obawiał się, że otworzył mu oczy na płeć przeciwną, ale to nie była prawda.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć – powiedział Ron z krzywym uśmieszkiem, który jakoś Harry'emu wyglądał na dziwnie gorzki.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Wiedziałem już od pewnego czasu, że jestem biseksualny – poinformował go Harry. – To niczego nie zmienia – dodał, chociaż brzmiało to tak niewłaściwie na jego języku.

\- To niczego nie zmienia – powtórzył za nim Ron, biorąc głębszy wdech. – Podwieczorek jest gotowy – poinformował go spokojnie, wychodząc.

ooo

Harry nie wiedział za bardzo jak miał się zachować. Weasleyowie obleźli go poklepując po ramionach, jakby stał się jednym z nich. Rytuały opierające się na alkoholu można było odnaleźć w każdej części globu, ale nie spodziewał się takiego traktowania ze strony Europejczyków. Ginny nie była zadowolona. A przynajmniej spoglądała na nich wszystkich dokładnie tak samo jak jej matka.

Ten wzrok musiał być przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie.

Harry jednak nie drgnął. Nie takie rzeczy już przeżył.

Ron siedział po drugiej stronie stołu, grzebiąc w swoim talerzu. Warzywa nigdy nie były jego mocną stroną, a przynajmniej podczas wspólnych posiłków, gdy ścigali tamtego zabójcę, Weasley zawsze marudził najdłużej nad groszkiem. Spędzali wtedy każdą chwilę razem i Harry dziwnie się czuł, znowu widząc go z tak małej odległości.

Ginny plotkowała z matką. Nie słuchał jej, ale sądził, że chodziło o coś dotyczącego świąt. Wyłapał pojedyncze słowa, które pozwoliły mu wnioskować, że alkohol został ukryty i zostanie wyciągnięty dopiero, gdy będzie musiał trafić do ciast.

Pewnie rozbawiłaby go ta metoda, gdyby nie fakt, że brzmiało to po prostu swojsko. I pewnie powinien czuć się jak członek tej rodziny, ale nie potrafił.

Teoretycznie te krótkie rozmowy z Ronem powinny wiele wyjaśnić, ale nie mógł się zmusić do przełknięcia chociaż jednego więcej kęsa.

\- Widzicie, co narobiliście? – prychnęła pani Weasley. – Harry, kochaneczku, czujesz się dobrze? Może nie powinieneś jeszcze wstawać? – zaniepokoiła się. – Kto wie co oni dali ci do picia – westchnęła.

Część niego chciała się oburzyć, bo był mężczyzną i kac nie był mu obcym. W czasie studiów raz czy dwa naprawdę przesadził, ale to było lata temu. Nigdy nie miał ochoty uczestniczyć w pijackich imprezach, aby udowodnić swoją przydatność do czegokolwiek. Rzekomą męskość. Ten jeden jednak raz pokiwał przecząco głową i zagryzł zęby.

\- Czuję się wyśmienicie – skłamał, nawet się z tym nie kryjąc.

Ron spojrzał na niego wyraźnie rozbawiony. Artur Weasley zdawał się więcej niż zadowolony.

Czuł, że Ginny promieniuje czymś podobnym do dumy, jakby się właśnie w tej chwili sprawdził.

ooo

Bliźniacy w końcu sami zabrali się za odśnieżanie podjazdu. Okazało się, że systematycznie padający śnieg należało usuwać codziennie. W innym wypadku mogli zostać zasypani doszczętnie. Artur opowiadał mu o latach, gdy nawet pługi miały problemy z przejazdem, a Harry tylko kiwał głową, wsłuchując się w jego monotonny głos. Ojciec Ginny uśpiłby nawet boksera w czasie walki. A Harry nie czuł wcale buzującej w żyłach adrenaliny.

Ginny kręciła się po kuchni z matką i ich usta zdawały się nie zamykać nawet na chwilę. Charlie i Bill rozmawiali półgłosem nad szachami, i był pewien, że Percy pracuje na piętrze, za zamknięty drzwiami swojego pokoju. Zapewne nie chciał pojawiać się na parterze z planem jak uwolnić kolejnego przestępcę.

Nie wiedział gdzie jest Ron. Nie był pewien czy chce wiedzieć. Problemem nie był Ron czy Ginny. Po prostu patrząc na niego, myślał od razu o niej. Przytulając ją, zastanawiał się nad ich związkiem. A nigdy do tej pory nie miał wątpliwości. Kiedy sądził, że nigdy więcej nie spotka Rona, chociaż uważał to za tchórzostwo – ucieszył się. Unikanie czegoś, czego nie rozumiał, zawsze wychodziło mu najlepiej. Równie dobrze, co rozgryzanie ludzi.

Ginny i Ron jednak byli połączeni na stale. Więzami rodzinnymi. A on nie wiedział czy będzie potrafił spędzać tak kolejne święta. Siedząc z Arturem, wsłuchując się w jego opowieści o czasach minionych i zastanawiając się czy ważniejsza jest lojalność, czy dreszcz emocji.

ooo

Ginny weszła w końcu do ich pokoju. Bez wahania zaczęła się rozbierać, nie zważając nawet na to, że on sam wciąż siedział całkiem ubrany na łóżku. Drzemka w środku dnia kompletnie zaburzyła jego biologiczny zegar, więc sięgnął po laptop i zaczął przeglądać najnowsze wiadomości z Londynu. Weasleyowie mieli tylko tutejszy kanał informacyjny. Charlie potem wyjaśnił mu, że to było zapobiegawcze z ich strony. Nie chcieli wiedzieć co się dzieje na całym świecie, bo ich ojciec pracował nad naprawdę nieprzyjemnymi sprawami i należał mu się spokój na starość.

A Molly twierdziła, że czas spędzony razem był ważniejszy od niejednej premiery filmowej.

I faktycznie jeszcze nigdy nie widział, aby jakakolwiek rodzina spędzała tak wiele czasu we wspólnym towarzystwie. Dursleyowie przeważnie wgapiali się w telewizor, a jego kuzyn w tym czasie jeszcze dodatkowo grał na tych swoich grach. Ciotka Petunia rzadko rozmawiała z kimkolwiek, a już na pewno nie ze swoim mężem.

Wuj Vernon zresztą był cholerykiem i najłatwiej było mu schodzić z drogi.

Ginny musiało brakować takich niedziel, gdzie siadywaliby razem i opowiadali sobie o niezwiązanych z pracą sprawach. Oboje żyli głównie tym. Czasami Ginny dowiadywała się od niego o tych kwestiach śledztwa, które nigdy nie powinny ujrzeć światła dziennego, a ona potem zajmowała się prasą.

Jego dziewczyna uwielbiała ploteczki, więc przynajmniej z imion znał cały jej departament. Urzędnicza część Scotland Yardu jednak nigdy go nie interesowała. Ginny jednak miała talent do mówienia, prowadzenia rozmów. Widział to na przyjęciach, gdy sam zaledwie napomykał dwa czy trzy słowa o tym jak się sprawy mają, a ona podchwytywała temat, jakby była do tego urodzona. Najczęściej nawiązywała do jego sukcesów, jednocześnie stawiając go w takim świetle, że wyglądał na zawstydzonego.

\- Harry? – spytała niepewnie, więc oderwał wzrok od ekranu komputera.

Ściągnął buty i skarpetki zanim wszedł na łóżko, więc nie o to miała pretensje. Jej podniesiony odrobinę ton głosu jednak nie świadczył o niczym dobrym.

Podążał wzrokiem wzdłuż jej szczupłej ręki. Zdążyła się rozebrać i w dłoni trzymała jedną z jego starych koszulek, jeszcze z akademii. Wziął kilka na wszelki wypadek, gdyby miał pomóc Weasleyom w czymś naprawdę ważnym. Jak rąbanie drewna. Musiała wyciągnąć koszulkę z jego walizki, gdy szukała czegoś, co mogłaby pożyczyć do snu. Robiła to czasem, więc z przyzwyczajenia zabierał więcej ubrań.

W jej drugiej dłoni tkwiło niewielkie pudełeczko, które prawie przyprawiło go o palpitacje. Ginny jak sparaliżowana wpatrywała się w pierścionek, który lśnił w sztucznym świetle żarówki. I Harry nie był pewien czy powinien uklęknąć, ponieważ jeszcze kilka dni temu taka była jego intencja.

Nie wiedział też co myśli Ginny, bo dziewczyna stała nieruchomo, jakby jej czas też się przeciągnął. Jej dłoń lekko drżała, a rozchylone usta nie potrafiły zdecydować się jakie kolejne słowa wypowiedzieć.

\- Ginny – zaczął i odchrząknął.

Odłożyła pudełeczko z trzaskiem na szafkę i naciągnęła na siebie w pośpiechu jego koszulkę. Miała dość rozbiegany wzrok, ale to wciąż nie dawało mu wskazówek.

\- Harry – odparła, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.

Milczeli i nagle miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, bo sytuacja była kuriozalna. Albo po prostu nerwy tak bardzo brały nad zdrowym rozsądkiem górę, że doprowadziło go to do szaleństwa. Odłożył laptop na stolik, wciąż przez nią uważnie obserwowany.

\- Posłuchaj, jeśli poczułeś się jakoś zmuszony… - zaczęła jeszcze raz, oblizując wargi.

\- Zmuszony? – spytał, nie bardzo rozumiejąc jej tok myślenia.

\- Nigdy nie zaprosiłam nikogo na święta – przyznała spokojnie. – Ale nie chciałam, żebyś pomyślał… - urwała i odrzuciła głowę w tył, jakby nie miała pojęcia jak to powiedzieć.

\- Nie chcesz zostać moją żoną – stwierdził, odgadując nagle o co chodzi.

Spojrzała na niego ostrożnie.

\- Jesteśmy świetną parą – odparła spokojnie.

\- Znakomitą – przyznał jej rację.

Oboje przecież wiedzieli jak genialnie się uzupełniali. To było widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka.

\- Wszyscy się tego po nas spodziewają – ciągnęła Ginny, a potem zaczęła kręcić głową, jakby to wciąż nie było to co chciała powiedzieć.

Zawsze była tak dobra ze słowami. Ale teraz nawet jemu ich brakowało.

\- Jeśli pomyślałeś, że cię do czegoś zmuszam.. Do tego – dodała, wpatrując się w pierścionek porzucony na szafce. – Jesteśmy ze sobą tak krótko – powiedziała. – Zaprosiłam cię do nas, bo chciałam, żebyś się odprężył. Po powrocie z Birmingham byłeś taki spięty. Nieobecny… - zaczęła, a gdy otworzył usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, machnęła dłonią. – Myślałam, że jak większość z nich wdałeś się w romans, ale ty jesteś idealny, Harry. Wiem, że nie zdradziłbyś mnie, bo to zżarłoby cię od środka. Wiesz, jesteś jednym z tych rycerzy, którym ofiarowywano w baśniach władzę nad światem, a oni wybierali lilię dla swojej księżniczki. I podziwiam to w tobie, ale jednocześnie… - urwała.

Przygryzł wargę, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

\- Nie mogę zostać twoją żoną. Nie teraz. Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek. Nie wiem czy chcę tego co moi rodzice. Chcę… - urwała i zakryła twarz dłońmi. – Jeśli mi się oświadczysz, odmówię – dodała tak cicho, że prawie sądził, że się przesłyszał.

\- Nie oświadczyłem ci się – powiedział w końcu, ponieważ to wymagało uściślenia.

Spojrzała na niego z jakąś dziwną emocję, której nie potrafił rozszyfrować.

\- Kocham cię – odparła. – Ale nie wiem czy to jest to. Spanikowałam na widok tego pierścionka. Stałam tutaj i zastanawiałam się czy powinnam w ogóle o nim wspomnieć. Byłeś tak zagubiony w tym co czytasz, że pewnie nawet byś nie zauważył…

\- Ginny – wszedł jej w słowo i wziął głębszy oddech. – Chciałem ci się oświadczyć pierwszego dnia tutaj. Wstałem właśnie po to, a nie, aby życzyć wszystkim wesołych świąt – przyznał, czując gorycz w ustach.

\- Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? – spytała zaskoczona.

\- Jesteśmy tak idealni – prychnął, a ona uśmiechnęła się lekko, jakby z łatwością podążała jego tokiem rozumowania.

\- Moja rodzina cię uwielbia – odparła, wzruszając ramionami. – Cholerny bohater z Londynu, pogromca seryjnych morderców. Mój tata cię chyba widzi jako szefa Scotland Yardu…

\- A ciebie z trójką dzieci u mojego boku – dodał, ponieważ Artur kilkukrotnie pytał go co Harry myśli o potomstwie.

Mniej subtelnym nie mógłby już być. W policji jednak nie uczono delikatności, ale bezpośredniego zmierzania do meritum. Kluczenie należało do prawników i kanciarzy. Oni stali na straży prawdy.

\- Zastanawiałam się co będzie dalej – przyznała Ginny, siadając na skraju łóżka.

Nie umknęło mu, że starała się go nie dotykać.

\- Wróciłeś inny z Birmingham. Zawsze wracasz inny z takich wyjazdów. Myślę, że to część twojej pracy. Ciągły progres, zmiany, dążenie do tego, żeby lepiej poznać przeciwnika – ciągnęła dalej. – Zbudowaliśmy nasz związek na przyjaźni – dodała.

\- Zawsze będziesz moją przyjaciółką – obiecał. – Ja nie byłem pewien czy ciągnięcie tego wszystkiego…

\- Nie wiedziałeś do czego dążymy – przerwała mu, w lot pojmując o co mu chodzi. – Równie dobrze moglibyśmy się pobrać już teraz, ponieważ nic się między nami już nie zmieni – wyjaśniła. – Nie wiem czy chcę tak żyć – dodała.

Wziął głębszy wdech, wpatrując się w nią przez dłuższą chwilę. W zasadzie nie wiedział czego oczekiwał. Może powinien był porozmawiać z nią wcześniej, ponieważ ona miała odwagę wypowiedzieć wątpliwości ich obojga. To nie tak, że nie byli jednomyślni już wcześniej.

\- Myślę, że zasługujemy na ludzi, którzy dadzą nam szczęście – powiedziała ostrożnie. – Kogoś, kto nie zapomni w natłoku obowiązków, że nie pijesz herbaty. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie zrobiłam ci kawy od dwóch dni – dodała, nagle parskając śmiechem.

Nie mógł nie prychnąć.

\- Nie chciałam zostawać w Londynie na święta, bo znowu nas czekał ten przeklęty bal bożonarodzeniowy i te wszystkie pytania kiedy poślubię przystojnego pana Pottera – poinformowała go, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie wiem czy oświadczyłbym ci się – przyznał szczerze, mając nadzieję, że jej nie urazi.

\- To chyba coś mówi o nas obojgu – odparła, przygryzając usta.

Harry wziął głębszy wdech i sięgnął po niewielkie puzderko. Niewielki kamień błyszczał w sztucznym świetle, niczym gwiazda na niebie. Ktoś przechodził koło ich pokoju. Molly krzątała się na parterze w kuchni, a bliźniacy rozpoczęli jakąś głośną debatę.

\- Co robimy? – spytał cicho, nie bardzo wiedząc co tak naprawdę ustalili.

\- Myślę… - zaczęła Ginny i urwała.

\- Co powiemy prasie? – spytał, starając się brzmieć dowcipnie.

Ginny przewróciła oczami.

\- Bez komentarza. Prywatne sprawy panny Weasley i pana Pottera nie powinny być omawiane publicznie, ponieważ oboje sobie tego nie życzą – odparła z pewnością siebie, za którą ją uwielbiał. – Vanessa szuka współlokatorki – dodała.

Skinął głową bardzo powoli.

\- Pomogę przenieść ci rzeczy – obiecał bez wahania.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, jakby nie spodziewała się po nim niczego innego. Zamknęła pudełeczko, które trzymał w dłoniach, gasząc to niewielkie światełko, rozpraszające jego uwagę. Jej ciepła dłoń jednak nie zniknęła, właściwie to Ginny ścisnęła go mocniej.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała. – Naprawdę cię kocham, ale…

\- To nie to – dokończył za nią i uśmiechnął się, przyciągając ją bliżej siebie.

Siedzieli kilka długich minut w ciszy opierając się o ścianę i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy od czasu Birmingham, może nareszcie głęboko oddychać. I przez ostatnie kilka minut ani raz przez myśl nie przewinął mu się Ron. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak wolny. Tak bardzo pozbawiony zobowiązań.

\- Też cię kocham – wyszeptał bardzo cicho, a Ginny poruszyła się u jego boku.

\- O wiele za idealnie – westchnęła.

Pierścionek leżał porzucony gdzieś w pościeli, ale nie zamierzał go szukać ani dzisiaj, ani nigdy.


	3. Idealni

**tytuł: Idealni**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **W całości betowała wspaniała okularnicaM :* :*:***  
 **fandom: HP**  
 **pairing: Ron Weasley/Harry Potter**  
 **info: AU niemagiczne - dla Piach wam w oczy! Harry jako profiler...**

* * *

Harry zatopił stopy w białym piasku, trochę zdezorientowany. Kiedy kierownik hotelu poinformował go o plaży nieopodal, spodziewał się raczej kamieni lub wodnego nanosu, który nijak nie zapraszałby do zdjęcia butów. West Wittering powitało go jednak tak rajskim widokiem, że gdyby nie fakt, iż jego paszport tkwił nadal bezpieczny w mieszkaniu w Londynie, sądziłby, że znalazł się na Malediwach lub Bahamach. Jego samochód zaparkowany bezpiecznie kilka metrów dalej nie był jedynym. Cały rząd aut świadczył tylko o tym jak bardzo popularne było to miejsce.

Nie sądził, aby dział księgowości miał świadomość, że kolejne wykłady odbywały się w takim miejscu, ale to wyjaśniało dlaczego dostawał maile od znajomych z okolicy, iż musi wymóc na szefie zgodę. Popularnie uważano, że jeśli Scotland Yard przyjął temat wykładów jako ważny – pozostałe jednostki rozsiane po kraju po prostu klepały delegacje. W końcu też miał być jednym z prelegentów i zastanawiał się czy jego laptop będzie chociaż raz potrzebny.

Arthur i Daniel zostawili mu w recepcji informację, iż powinien spytać o to jak dojechać do plaży, gdy tylko się zamelduje. Pierwszy dzień przeważnie traktowano jako rekreacyjny.  
Jego dwóch kolegów po fachu machało już w jego kierunku. Pośród rozłożonych wygodnie na piasku par, rodzin oraz po prostu opalających się w ciszy pojedynczych ludzi – wesoła brygada profilerów mocno się wyróżniała. Nie był najwyraźniej jedynym, który chociaż zapakował kąpielówki, nie założył ich w hotelu.

\- Harry! – krzyknął do niego Daniel.

Nie rozpoznawał pozostałych, ale podejrzewał, że to były jedne z ich pierwszych wykładów. Przeważnie starsi pracownicy ustępowali z czasem młodszym. Nie zawsze odchodzili na emerytury, ale Harry rozumiał, że ich doświadczenie było równie ważne, co ich wiedza. Badania nad istotą zła posuwały się powoli naprzód, chociaż Ginny żartowała, że to było jak próba dogonienia światła. Nigdy nie będą mieli takiej pewności, by iść ulicą i wskazać przypadkową osobę ze słowami; 'Za dwa lata i cztery dni zabijesz'. Harry nie chciał nawet wiedzieć takich rzeczy, ale jego zawód utrudniał funkcjonowanie w normalnym społeczeństwie.

Minął dziecko, które układało babkę i zamarł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że widzi całkiem charakterystyczną sylwetkę na tle morza. Ron stał po kostki zamoczony w wodzie, jakby nie przeszkadzał mu chłód i wiatr. Słońce było nadal wysoko, ale Harry był pewien, że chociaż zatoka była płytka, woda nie miała szans się nagrzać.

Nie wiedział co Weasley tutaj robi, chociaż odpowiedź była całkiem oczywista. Nie spotykali się za często, ale jednak czasami mijali się na korytarzach. Nie rozmawiali od czasu, gdy wrócił do Londynu po całkiem zaskakujących świętach.

Ginny zabrała swoje rzeczy, zostawiając mieszkanie w całkiem żałosnym stanie. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy jak mało przedmiotów należało do niego. Puste ściany przerażały, podobnie jak brak kanapy i foteli. Ostał się telewizor, ale nie miał ani jednej narzuty na łóżko. Te, które Ginny sprowadziła do ich mieszkania, należały niegdyś do babci Weasley, a z pamiątkami rodzinnymi się nie zadzierało.

Na środku jego salonu przez bardzo długi czas stało ich wspólne zdjęcie, którego nie potrafił usunąć z ramki.

Nie przeżywał żałoby. Zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że nie zaśnie przyciśnięty do ciepłego ciała. I nikt nie zrobi mu wstrętnej herbaty o poranku. Nadal spotykali się w pracy, a Ginny opowiadała mu o rodzinie, ale jednak pewne zmiany były już za nimi.

Ron w końcu odwrócił się w jego kierunku z nie całkiem czytelnym wyrazem twarzy i Harry nie wiedział co zrobić.

\- Cześć wszystkim – powiedział tylko, widząc kątem oka, że Wesley wraca z powrotem.

Mężczyzna był szczuplejszy, chociaż to mogło być mylne wrażenie. Ostatnim razem miał na sobie swetry. Była zima. Teraz cienka koszulka nie ukrywała zbyt wiele przed wzrokiem i Harry starał się nie patrzeć.

Dostrzegał jednak podwinięte spodnie, których nogawki odsłaniały umięśnione łydki pokryte kręconymi włoskami. To było prawie jak pornografia, bo nigdy nie widział tyle skóry Rona. I zdał sobie sprawę z tego dopiero teraz.

\- Nie powinieneś mieć jakieś filtra? – spytał nie mogąc się powstrzymać, gdy mężczyzna stanął obok niego.

Weasley uśmiechnął się lekko, krzywo. Tak jak zawsze, gdy błądzili na granicy tej dziwnej gry. Te komentarze same pojawiały się w jego głowie, jakby były prawidłowe. Nie potrafił flirtować. Nie był zdolny do sugerowania ludziom, że jest ciekawszy i dowcipniejszy niż w rzeczywistości. I w obecności Rona nie musiał. Był wystarczający ze swoją awersją do herbaty na środku Londynu. I zamętem w głowie. Krótkimi urwanymi zdaniami, rzucanymi czasami bez sensu i bez związku.

\- Może na Hawajach – odparł Weasley. – To naprawdę normalne brytyjskie słońce. Piasek daje wrażenie, że jest jaśniej niż w rzeczywistości – wyjaśnił mężczyzna.

Miał rację i Harry też to wiedział.

\- Może gdybyś normalnie miał na sobie filtr, nie miałbyś tylu piegów – spróbował jeszcze raz.

Bo musiał poczuć tę normalność między nimi. I Ron uśmiechnął się znowu.

\- Czy ja ci wyglądam na laskę, która się przejmuje takimi rzeczami? – zakpił Ron.

I nie. Ron z pewnością nie wyglądał jak kobieta. Może miał kilka kilogramów więcej niż powinien, ale to sprawiało, że wyglądał solidnie, podczas gdy Harry był wiotki. Jego wygląd potrafił zmylić niejednego. Nie potrzebował jednak wagi ani wzrostu Rona, aby czuć się pewnie i spełniać się jako policjant.

\- Słyszałem, że rozstaliście się z tą rudą – rzucił Daniel i Harry zamarł, nie wiedząc jak na to zareagować.

\- Ginny – powiedział krótko. – I mów o niej z większym szacunkiem – dodał.

Daniel roześmiał się.

\- I dalej nic się nie zmieniłeś – zakpił mężczyzna. – Sądziłem, że dasz nam porcje ploteczek.

\- Rozstaliśmy się, bo nadszedł czas – odparł Harry po prostu. – I żadne z nas nie będzie o tym rozmawiać. Nie ma o czym – dodał nie patrząc na Rona.

Czuł jednak, że mężczyzna stoi koło niego spięty. Spodziewał się, że Weasley powie, że gadają o jego siostrze 'na miłość boską' czy coś podobnego, ale z drugiej strony Ron nigdy nie wspominał o rodzinie. Może tak było bezpieczniej. Może to miało coś wspólnego z tym, że Weasleyowie mieli powołanie do tego zawodu i ich nazwisko było kojarzone. Sam nigdy nie zaczynał rozmów o swoim ojcu. Ludzie i tak wiedzieli zbyt wiele. O wiele więcej od niego – czasami mu się wydawało. Nie chciał być synem 'tego Jamesa Pottera', człowieka, którego nawet nie znał.

Ron jednak nie powiedział ani słowa i zaczęli przysłuchiwać się Simonowi opowiadającemu o jednej ze spraw, którą spotkał się podczas przeglądania archiwum na swoim posterunku.

ooo

Czuł się naprawdę dziwnie, gdy podczas obiadu siedzieli z Ronem naprzeciwko siebie. Posiłki rodzinne Weasleyów wróciły jak żywe. I prawie spodziewał się, że Molly pojawi się zaraz przed ich stolikiem i spyta, dlaczego nie jedzą. Harry stracił jakoś apetyt, ale musiał zwalić to na kilkugodzinną jazdę. Laptop z prezentacją leżał porzucony w jego pokoju i wiedział, że dopiero następnego dnia zajmie się czymś konstruktywnym. Dzisiejszy wieczór był poświęcony rozrywce i widział już kilku innych oficerów policji, których zainteresowała żeńska część hotelowej obsługi. Na stołach pojawił się alkohol, którego ani on ani Ron nie tknęli.

Miał ochotę spytać co u niego, ale słowa nie chciały się przedostać przez jego gardło, które ściśnięte niemal nie wpuszczało również powietrza.

\- Jak tam w wielkim świecie? – spytał ktoś, klepiąc go w plecy.

\- Za wielu przestępców – odparł cierpko, ponieważ taka była prawda.

Może miał bardziej prestiżowe stanowisko odkąd faktycznie pracował w Yardzie, a jego pensja była o kilkaset funtów miesięcznie wyższa, ale drani w stolicy Królestwa było o wiele więcej niż na prowincji. I łatwiej było im się ukryć w różnorodnym kolorowym tłumie, który czasem nie miał nawet pozwolenia na pobyt w kraju. Seryjni uwielbiali mieszać im w głowach i nigdy nie wiedział czy morderstwo odbyło się z pobudek czysto rasowych, czy po prostu kolejny socjopata się świetnie maskował.

Ginny starała się wszystkich uspokajać, więc pracowali z sobą tylko częściej. W zasadzie może szef potraktował tę konferencję jako zasłużony dla niego urlop. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio naprawdę odpoczywał i nie zanosiło się na zmianę. Przyjęli nowego profilera, ale dzieciaka należało wyszkolić. Colin był pełen zapału, ale już pierwszego dnia zrobił sobie z nim wspólne selfie i wstawił na instagram, jakby chciał poinformować wszystkich psychopatów, że jest nowy drapieżnik w mieście. Harry nigdy nie uważał ich pracy za zwykłe polowanie.

Ron wpatrywał się w niego i jego szczęka poruszyła się niespokojnie, jakby również chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział od czego zacząć. I może obaj denerwowali się równie mocno, całkiem nieświadomi pobudek, dla których ten drugi milczał. Albo jak w przypadku Harry'ego – podjął próbę powrotu do tego co było, gdy tak wiele się zmieniło.

Obaj byli inni i musieli to zaakceptować. Nie było innego wyjścia. Ginny była siostrą Rona, którą chciał poprosić o rękę, a z którą się rozstał. Nie było w tym nic nieprawidłowego. Zwykłe koleje życia. I nie wiedział kto komu był bardziej wdzięczny. W końcu Ginny miała nowego chłopaka, którego poznał, ale z którym się na razie nie afiszowała, żeby nie tworzyć niepotrzebnych plotek. Wciąż w Scotland Yardzie przeżywano ich rozstanie, jakby ta idealność przytłoczyła nie tylko ich, ale cały im znajomy świat.

Ginny nigdy nie powiedziała mu jak jej rodzice odebrali ich rozejście się. I może to było nawet dobre.

\- Jestem zmęczony – powiedział, wstając od stołu.

Spojrzał na Rona, który skinął tylko głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości.

ooo

Pukanie do pokoju zaskoczyło go. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że spodziewał się, aby Daniel czy Artur chcieli namówić go na alkohol o tak późnej godzinie. Dochodziła północ i jego laptop był nadal włączony. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego próbuje zapamiętać już i tak dobrze znany wykład. Zerknął na bokserki i znoszoną koszulkę, nie będąc pewnym czy powinien się przebrać.

\- Kto tam? – krzyknął po prostu.

\- Ron – odparł krótko Weasley i zabrzmiało to ostatecznie nawet w jego własnych uszach. – Otwórz – dodał mężczyzna, jakby sądził, że cisza zza drzwi oznacza, że Harry chce go spławić, więc pospiesznie odblokował zamek, wpuszczając Rona do środka i czując się trochę głupio, że faktycznie wita go w bieliźnie.

Prawie spodziewał się, że Weasley przyniesie mu kubek kawy, ale to byłaby przesada jak na tę porę. Jednak czuł się też dziwnie zawiedziony, gdy jego podejrzenia się nie sprawdziły i Ron okazał się nie mieć niczego parującego w rękach.

Machnął dłonią po prostu, wskazując na wnętrze pokoju i mężczyzna ostrożnie przekroczył próg.

\- Pracujesz? – spytał Ron lekko zaskoczony.

\- Cóż, prelegent – odparł Harry, chociaż Weasley musiał o tym wiedzieć.

W końcu plan wykładów został rozesłany wszędzie, łącznie z kosztami zakwaterowania. Administracyjna część zawsze ssała, ale przynajmniej wiedział czy warto pokazywać się na podobnych zjazdach. Przeważnie konsultowano się pomiędzy wykładami, ale to mógł robić równie dobrze przez telefon nie ruszając tyłka z Londynu.

Nie brzmiał na energicznego trzydziestolatka, ale nikt kto pracował w tym zawodzie nie utrzymywał swojego entuzjazmu do końca życia.

Ron zajął jeden z foteli, nie pytając nawet o pozwolenie, jakby znowu czuli się dobrze w swoim towarzystwie. Między nimi jednak niemal natychmiast zapadła niewygodna cisza.

\- To naprawdę była obustronna decyzja – powiedział po prostu, wiedząc, że Ron zrozumie o co mu chodzi.

Weasley uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Wiem. Wiedziałbym, gdyby moja siostra była nieszczęśliwa – prychnął Ron.

I nie, nie odzywała się w nim duma zawodowa. Ron-brat natomiast tak. Harry nigdy nie rozumiał dynamiki między rodzeństwem. Nie miał brata, a jedyny kuzyn traktował go jak śmiecia. Nie było między nimi troski, którą charakteryzowały więzy rodzinne.

\- Jak ma na imię jej nowy chłopak? – spytał Ron, chociaż na pewno wiedział.

\- Justin – odparł Harry.

Facet nie był najgorszy. Był prawnikiem. Wypuszczał ludzi, których oni zamykali. Starał się, jak mógł, wybić i nie w głowie było mu małżeństwo czy dzieci. Harry wieszczył im naprawdę długie wspólne życie. I Ginny musiała czuć, że to coś, czego szukała, bo kiedy przyszła mu powiedzieć o Justinie, jej głos drżał, jakby jego aprobata miała faktycznie znaczenie.

Zawsze byli bardziej przyjaciółmi niż kochankami. I kochał Ginny – jak siostrę. Zrozumiał to w tamtej chwili, gdy dawał jej błogosławieństwo, którego nie potrzebowała. Brakowało między nimi namiętności, która powinna sprawić, że na samo imię Justina zagryzałby do krwi wargi.

Nic jednak nie było. Może trochę radość, że Ginny nabrała rumieńców i była naprawdę szczęśliwa. Sobie nawzajem dawali namiastkę rodziny.

\- Tak, Justin – powiedział Ron. – Nie umknęło mi, że nie masz nikogo – ciągnął dalej mężczyzna.

Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie było to pytanie, ale zwykłe stwierdzenie faktu. I po prostu nie czuł, że powinien się z kimś spotykać. Może nie było idealnie, ale jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie iść naprzód. Albo po prostu nie chciał sobie tego wyobrażać. W tej chwili i w tym momencie, może nawet nie powinien patrzeć tak na Rona, gdy Weasley błądził po jego ciele wzrokiem.

I on też nie był nigdy tak nagi w towarzystwie Rona, więc to było nawet całkiem logiczne. Robił coś podobnego prawie dwanaście godzin wcześniej.

\- Masz ochotę jutro po wykładach przejść się na plażę? – spytał Ron od tak, jakby o nic więcej nie chodziło.

Serce Harry'ego zabiło jednak odrobinę szybciej.

ooo

Harry obudził się sam i to było całkiem prawidłowe. Ron wyszedł wczorajszej nocy dość wcześnie, bo obaj naprawdę zamierzali wziąć udział w tych cholernych wykładach. I pewnie jako prowadzący część konferencji powinien był się wyspać, ale ocknął się tuż po szóstej, nie wiedząc co powinien dzisiaj zrobić. Próbował udawać przed samym sobą, że nie denerwuje się dzisiejszym spotkaniem. Które nie było randką, ponieważ oni z Ronem nie randkowali. Nie byli tym typem, który przechadza się po plaży ręka w rękę i ćwierka o wspólnej przyszłości.

Mieli porozmawiać. Weasley chciał z nim porozmawiać i chociaż Harry znał doskonale temat – pojęcia nie miał co wolno mu, a co nie. Nie było ani jednej wzmianki w podręczniku na ten temat. Nie było schematu działania, a Ron był dostatecznie tajemniczym mężczyzną, że Harry nie wiedział nawet o jego problemach z rodziną, gdy widzieli się z Birmingham po raz pierwszy.

Spotkanie z Weasleyami otworzyło mu oczy. Nie tylko na samą dynamikę ich rodziny, ale również to kim jest sam Ron. Przez pięć minut z nimi, zdobył więcej informacji o mężczyźnie niż pracując z nim przez całe dnie w samotności. Oczywiście podziwiał umysł i instynkt Rona, ale tutaj zawsze chodziło o coś więcej. O to jak zachowuje się, gdy w grę wchodzą uczucia i najbliższe osoby.

Nie chciał, aby ich znajomość znowu zaczęła się i zakończyła na cholernym wyjeździe. To nie był delegacyjny romans. Nie miewał takich i nie zamierzał takich miewać. Nie miał kogo zdradzać, ale zasady pozostawały całkiem jasne.

Jego dłoń samoistnie odnalazła komórkę i trochę zaskoczony usłyszał, że Ginny odebrała po pierwszym dzwonku. Możliwe, że postawił ją na nogi o szóstej rano, nie przemyślawszy do końca wszystkiego.

\- Harry – powiedziała i wydawała się faktycznie zmartwiona, gdy nie odpowiedział. – Harry? – powtórzyła odrobinę głośniej.

\- Ron jest tutaj – poinformował ją w końcu. – To znaczy… Na konferencji i widzieliśmy się w Birmingham – przypomniał jej.

\- Wiem – odparła krótko. – Dzwonisz, żeby mnie poinformować, że mój brat jest w jednym kawałku? Obaj jesteście dorosłymi mężczyznami. Wiem, że sobie poradzicie. Nawet, jeśli w grę wchodzi jakaś większa popijawa, bo bądź świadom, że doskonale wiem, co robicie na takich wyjazdach, Harry Potterze – powiedziała i brzmiała całkiem jak swoja matka.

\- Nie, po prostu… - urwał, czując frustracje. – Ginny, spytał czy chcę się z nim przejść po plaży i się zgodziłem – ciągnął dalej i zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że kobieta pewnie go nie rozumie.

Sfrustrowany miał ochotę rzucić telefonem, ale zamiast tego podniósł się na łokciu i wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Nigdy nie mieliśmy romansu – powiedział po prostu, aby to było jasne.

\- Ale moglibyście mieć – odparła Ginny, odgadując jego myśli.

\- Nie – powiedział Harry z pewnością w głosie. – Jeśli miałbym ryzykować naszą przyjaźń, to nie mógłby być romans. On jest… On jest… On jest inny Ginny. Nigdy nie zrobiłbym jednak nic… - zaczął.

\- Czy ty mnie prosisz o pozwolenie na umawianie się z moim bratem? – spytała i brzmiała na rozbawioną.

Harry zamarł ze słuchawką w dłoni, bo ze wszystkich reakcji – ta nie była spodziewana. Czekał na krzyki i wyrzuty. I spodziewał się, że Ginny w końcu mu wybaczy, ale to na zawsze zmieni to kim są i kim byli. Wiedziała, że nigdy nie zamykał się na ludzi – także pod względem seksualnym, ale nigdy nie widziała go umawiającego się z innym mężczyzną. Szok w takim wypadku byłby jak najbardziej spodziewany.

\- Ty wiesz? – wyrwało mu się, bo to nagle wydawało się całkiem logiczne.

Prychnęła nagle zirytowana.

\- Ron dzwonił godzinę temu i postawił mnie na nogi. To nie jest pierwszy telefon pełen wyjąkań, Harry. A ty się nigdy nie jąkasz, chyba, że nie wiesz jak coś ogarnąć. Nigdy nie jąkałeś się, gdy mówiłeś o mnie i ta myśl nie jest przyjemna, ale byłabym suką, gdybym chciała być twoją wielką miłością podczas, gdy ty nie jesteś moją – wyjaśniła mu Ginny i po raz pierwszy wydawała się zmęczona. – Powiem ci to, co powiedziałam jemu. To jest twoje życie. Nie jesteśmy razem. To nie tak, że mi coś zabierasz. Przed rodzicami cię jednak bronić nie będę – dodała.

Harry wziął głębszy wdech.

\- I jesteście takimi mózgowcami – ciągnęła dalej. – Wielcy wszystko wiedzący o ludzkiej naturze profilerzy o subtelności słoni. Myślisz, że nie zauważyłam, że urywałeś temat, gdy imię Rona się pojawiało? Jakbyś nie chciał wiedzieć o nim więcej niż już wiesz. Jakbyś nie wiedział, że uczuć się nie da zmienić. Nie da się ich uciszyć…

\- Ginny, ja nigdy…

\- Och, nie bądź śmieszny. Wiem, że nigdy nie zdradziłbyś mnie. Zresztą Ron to całkiem inna historia. Kolejny bohater od siedmiu boleści, który woli stanąć twarzą w twarz z psychopatą niż porozmawiać z własną matką – sarknęła Ginny.

\- On nigdy nie chciał…

\- Ja wiem doskonale co on chciał, a czego nie. Obaj próbujecie zdobyć moje cholerne błogosławieństwo, ale prawda jest taka Harry, że zwalacie na mnie naprawdę dużo. I co gorsza, moje zdanie w ogóle nie powinno was obchodzić – dodała, brzmiąc na trochę zmęczoną. – I wiem, że gdybym nie znalazła tego cholernego pierścionka, może oświadczyłbyś się potem. Nie wiem, ale pewnie kiedyś w końcu popełnilibyśmy ten cholerny błąd, a ty byłbyś doskonałym mężem, co jest po prostu szalone – westchnęła. – Nie masz wrażenia, że pierwszy raz zrobiliśmy coś prawidłowego w naszym związku?

Ewidentnie było to pytanie retoryczne, więc nie przeszkadzał jej w monologu.

\- A co gorsza kiedy Ron chrzanił coś o tym, że ty nie lubisz herbaty, ale pijesz kawę, zdałam sobie po raz pierwszy sprawę, że tego nawet nie zauważyłam. Znaczy mówiłeś mi i wiedziałam jakąś częścią siebie, ale nie wydawało mi się to ważne. I nagle urosło do rangi problemu. I wiesz co jest najgorsze? – spytała w końcu. – Justin pije tylko sok pomarańczowy i chociaż nie mieszkamy razem, a on nie zostaje zawsze na noc, zawsze mam butelkę w lodówce.

Harry milczał, nie wiedząc za bardzo co ma powiedzieć. Gratulacje wydawały się nie na miejscu. Wiedział od pewnego czasu, że tworzą zgraną parę. Taką parę, którą oni powinni byli być.

\- Nie proś mnie o błogosławieństwo nawet w żartach. Natomiast – zaczęła. – Powiedz Ronowi, że między nami wszystko w porządku. Mogłam jego rewelacje odebrać trochę nerwowo – przyznała.

ooo

Ron czekał na niego przed pokojem z rękoma w kieszeni. Nie wyglądało na to, aby był zdenerwowany, ale Harry'ego szkolono, aby dostrzegał wszystko. Zatem doszedł do całkiem logicznego wniosku, że to ręce mężczyzny zapewne miały go zdradzać, więc je ukrył.

\- Hej – powiedział, wychodząc i od razu poczuł się jak idiota, bo obaj stali na korytarzu.

Kilku chłopaków minęło ich, zapewne w drodze do baru. Jego wykład cieszył się zaskakującą frekwencją, ale podejrzewał, że Simon chciał go tylko wyciągnąć potem na piwo, a gdy zrozumiał, że nie było takiego wyjścia – skierował się w stronę dwóch detektywów z Newcastle zapewne przetestować teorię wprost z MTV, że tam faktycznie się tak imprezuje. Harry w zasadzie chciał to zobaczyć – zawsze było miło zobaczyć jak kolejne z praw wymyślanych przez Simona upada.

Ron wpatrywał się w niego, jakby czekał na jakiś znak, że mogą ruszać, więc Harry nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Czuł się naprawdę dziwnie w szortach, ale w końcu wybierali się na przechadzkę.

\- Zaparkowałem za hotelem – poinformował Weasleya, ruszając w dół korytarza.

ooo

Po cichej podróży, Harry niemal spodziewał się, że Ron nie przemówi. Plaża nie była tak pełna turystów jak dnia poprzedniego. O wiele mocniej wiało i zapewne ciemne chmury odstraszyły część osób. Zdjął buty, nie przejmując się tym, że nie wzięli koca. Po rozmowie z Ginny czuł się o wiele lepiej, ale teraz wszystko wróciło i cały zamęt w głowie, nie pozwalał mu się skupić na niczym konkretnym.

\- Słyszałem, że zamierzasz napisać o tej sprawie, którą rozwiązaliśmy z Birmingham – zaczął Ron i to naprawdę było słabe, więc Harry spojrzał na niego wymownie. – Rozmawiałem z Ginny – dodał Weasley, widząc jego minę.

\- Ja też – odparł Harry. – W zasadzie chyba w ten swój dziwny sposób chciała cię przeprosić za coś, co wcześniej powiedziała. Na mnie nie krzyczała. Ucięliśmy sobie w zasadzie całkiem miłą pogawędkę, chociaż pewnie nie powinienem dzwonić do niej tuż po szóstej.

Ron wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nią? Oczywiście, że z nią rozmawiałeś – prychnął Weasley. – Jesteś takim bratem, jakim ja dla niej nigdy nie byłem – dodał cierpko.

Harry na końcu języka miał pytanie czy Ron jest zazdrosny, ale zdławił je szybko.

\- Lubię z nią rozmawiać – poinformował Weasleya w końcu. – I wydawało mi się to uczciwe – dodał, oblizując swoje wargi, które nagle stały się niemożliwie suche.

Możliwe, że to ten cholerny wiatr znad morza. Albo piasek. Cholerny biały piasek, który był wybrykiem natury.

Ron milczał przez chwilę obserwując go tymi wielkimi oczami, które pozornie nie miały żadnego wyrazu. Weasley nie miał wyglądu inteligenta, ale przez to doskonale zwodził przestępców. To krępe ciało ukrywało wspaniały umysł.

\- To nigdy nie będzie uczciwe – powiedział w końcu Ron i coś w tym było.

I cholera, ale czasem w życiu nie chodziło o uczciwość. Harry całe życie był poczciwym harcerzykiem, ale to wcale nie uszczęśliwiało go. Dawało jednak przyjemność innym. W końcu spełniał ich wymagania, sny. Potomek Jamesa Pottera w akademii policyjnej. Chluba Scotland Yardu. Przełożeni mogli się chwalić nim oraz jego nienaganną służbą.

Oboje z Ginny byli zbyt idealni, a on znał doskonale ludzką naturę i wiedział, że ludzie nigdy nie są całkiem dobrzy. Zło tkwiło w nich od zarania dziejów i chociaż często ujawniało się jako czysta przemoc w stosunku do drugiego człowieka – Harry raz ten jeden chciał być egoistą. Może nie kimś wiele lepszym od tych, którzy kradli i zdradzali. I to było trochę chore, bo Ginny miała kogoś innego, a obaj byli wolni. Jednak jego sumienie – cholerny nieomylny drogowskaz w życiu – sugerował mu, że to nie jest całkiem dobre.

Ron spoglądał na niego, jakby chciał zrozumienia i Harry potrafił mu je dać. Zgrywali się przecież tak doskonale. Zauważali o sobie rzeczy, które innym nie rzucały się w oczy. A życie składało się z tych drobnych szczegółów jak cholerna kawa o poranku zamiast herbaty. Poznanie drugiego człowieka do tego stopnia, że nawet ukryte w kieszeniach spodni dłonie były sygnałem, że ta druga osoba też się denerwuje.

\- Nigdy nie mówiłem, że jest – powiedział Harry cicho. – Wydawało mi się, ale… - urwał i uśmiechnął się gorzko. – Nigdy nie będzie – przyznał szczerze.

Wiele osób nie rozumiało jak wielkie znaczenie miało zrozumienie granic. Szczególnie dla nich – ponieważ patrzyli na zło każdego dnia. Jeśli na jego biurku nie pojawiały się raporty o morderstwach to o gwałtach. I nie można było żyć, nie zastanawiając się gdzie leży twoja własna granica. Im było trudniej, bo przekraczali ją całkiem świadomi.

Ginny miała rację. To nie będzie łatwe. I dziwnym byłoby, gdyby broniła ich obu przed rodzicami. A Weasleyowie zapewne tym razem nie przyjmą go z otwartymi rękami. Nie wyobrażał sobie wspólnego obiadu, chociaż Ginny z nich wszystkich mogłaby mieć największy żal. I jego mieć nie będzie. To wcale nie sprawi jednak, że sytuacja stanie się mniej krępująca.

Ron potrząsnął głową, jakby się chciał oswobodzić z własnych myśli i Harry po prostu nie mógł inaczej. Złapał mężczyznę za nadgarstek, wyciągając jego dłoń z kieszeni i splatając ich palce. Nie pozwalając, aby ręka Rona dalej się trzęsła ze zdenerwowania. Nie wszystko musiało być łatwe, ale nikt nie obiecywał, że tak będzie.

\- Nie powinniśmy rozmawiać? – spytał Harry szczerze. – Rozstałem się z Ginny – przypomniał Ronowi. – I to nie z twojego powodu. I wiem, że to nie było tak, że tego chciałeś. Po prostu stało się. To się zdarza, ale nie możemy zabijać czegoś już teraz, bo spotykałem się z twoją siostrą – powiedział w końcu.

I normalnie, kiedy wszystko zostawało w nie takim znowu zaciszu jego umysłu, nie biło tą prawdziwością. Teraz jednak wypełzło niechciane na wierzch i nie mogli udawać, że coś się nie stało. Że wcale nie rozmawiają o tym, że obaj obserwują się od miesięcy i krążą wokół siebie. Harry nie był nawet pewien, który z nich znajduje się na orbicie drugiego. I naprawdę starał się nie myśleć o Ronie i prawie mu się to udawało. Unikał jak mógł wzmianek o nim. Zajmował się pracą, żeby czymś zaprzątnąć myśli. Wszystko jednak wracało i obawiał się, że będzie tak już zawsze.

Ginny miała rację. On się nigdy nie jąkał. Tak samo jak dłoń nigdy nie drżała mu, gdy oddawał strzał. Ten spokój dawała mu pewność, ale teraz po raz pierwszy jej nie miał. I nie wiedział czy to jest cudowne, czy ma przeklinać ten dzień. Nie wiedział co zrobi, jeśli Ron powie mu jednak, że nie potrafi, bo sam już podjął decyzję.

Weasley spojrzał na niego z emocją, której Harry nie potrafił nazwać. Mężczyzna otworzył usta, ale po prostu zamarł tak, jakby nie było słów, które mógłby użyć. W końcu uścisnął po prostu jego rękę, ciągnąc go dalej wzdłuż plaży.

ooo

Pokój Rona był lustrzanym odbiciem tego, który sam zamieszkiwał. Niewielka lodóweczka, telewizor naprzeciwko łóżka i komplet foteli wraz ze stolikiem pochłaniały niemal całą przestrzeń. Harry nie był nawet zaskoczony, że Ron nie zdążył się wypakować. To jakoś pasowało do Weasleya – wciąż pełne torby, zawsze w gotowości. Teraz nie zdarzało im się tak często wyjeżdżać w popłochu, ale nadal trzymał walizkę podręcznego bagażu wypakowaną koniecznymi rzeczami w samochodzie.

Nie bardzo wiedział co powinien zrobić. Czuł, że teraz była kolej na wybranie miejsca. Fotele wydawały się zbyt daleko położone od siebie, oddzielone przez stół. Łóżko natomiast to o wiele za wiele, więc stał jak idiota i spoglądał na Rona, który musiał czuć coś podobnego. Po powrocie z plaży mieli pogadać o sprawach, które aktualnie prowadzili. W końcu idealnie pracowało im się poprzednio i Harry chciał jego zawodowej opinii. Niewielu szanował tak bardzo jak Weasleya. Zastanawiał się też czy jeśli to się uda pociągnąć dalej, Ron zechce przenieść się bliżej Londynu. Chociaż jego powoli zaczynało ciągnąć na prowincję. Domek, który mieli Weasleyowie nieprzyjemnie przypominał mu o tym, czego nigdy nie miał. A teraz był czas, aby sięgnąć po coś podobnego. Nigdy nie miał podobnych myśli, gdy mieszkali razem z Ginny. Minimalistyczny apartament był dla nich idealny. Żyli w końcu w biegu. Czuł jednak, że przy Ronie mógłby nareszcie zwolnić.

\- Chcesz piwo? – spytał Weasley i sięgnął ku jego zaskoczeniu do swojej torby. – Niedaleko Birmingham mamy browar. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego smaku. I przeważnie kiedy jest Oliver, wypija mi jedno czy dwa. Chyba tym razem nie dojedzie – stwierdził Ron i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Oliver Smight? – upewnił się Harry.

\- No – odparł Ron. – Pije, jakby w życiu w ustach piwa nie miał. A nie mam przeważnie czasu jeździć po to piwo. To dobre osiemdziesiąt kilometrów w jedną stronę.

\- Ładne mi niedaleko – prychnął Harry i wziął w zasadzie nie tak ciepłą butelkę.

Zastanawiał się nawet czy nie włożyć jej do lodówki, ale Ron już otwierał swoje i siadał na łóżku. Weasley podniósł głowę i poklepał miejsce zaraz koło siebie, więc Harry podszedł nie czując się już tak niepewnie.

\- Jeśli na czymś bardzo ci zależy, odległość nie ma znaczenia – powiedział Ron i obaj wiedzieli, że nie mówił już o piwie.

ooo

\- Percy zawsze chciał być prawnikiem – poinformował go Ron. – Nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, że byłby w tym kiepski. Wiesz, ma to coś – dodał Weasley i spojrzał na niego wymownie.

To piwo z okolicy Birmingham smakowało wybornie, nawet jeśli schładzali je pod prysznicem. I możliwe, że to była normalna cecha wszystkich Weasleyów, ale Harry musiał się położyć już po drugim na plecach, bo świat wokół wirował. Ron tymczasem kończył trzecie lub czwarte. A może nawet szóste, bo Harry nie widział butelek, które mężczyzna stawiał po swojej stronie łóżka.

Obaj leżeli stykając się ramionami i wpatrywali się w sufit. Zapewne powinni byli zostać na plaży i zabrać koc – gwiazdy byłyby o wiele ciekawsze niż lekko popękany już tynk, ale to było idealne. Takie jak oni – niedoskonali w swej doskonałości.

\- Zawsze chciałeś zostać profilerem? – spytał Ron nagle.

\- To był przypadek – przyznał Harry, przypominając sobie dokładnie moment, gdy zdecydował o swojej drodze kariery. – W Londynie na każdym kroku wspominano o moim ojcu… Wszyscy chcieli mnie u siebie, więc… Zamiast iść prosto po akademii do policji, zrobiłem kilka kursów, potem studium…

\- Wszyscy pewnie byli tacy zawiedzeni – prychnął Ron.

\- Coś mniej więcej takiego, ale potem… - urwał, nie wiedząc jak to powiedzieć.

Potem przestało im przeszkadzać, że nie był Jamesem Potterem wydziału do spraw zorganizowanej przestępczości, ponieważ zrobili go Jamesem Potterem profilerów.

\- Wiesz co jest najgorsze? – spytał wprost. – On nie zrobił nic. Oczywiście, że ścigał i zamykał przestępców, ale jedyne czym się wsławił to to, że był bliski ujęcia Riddle'a i ten go zabił – powiedział Harry, ponieważ to go zawsze najmocniej nurtowało.

Jak działał ludzka pamięć. Nie słyszał ani jednego złego słowa o swoim ojcu, odkąd opuścił dom wuja, który nienawidził wszystkich Potterów. Jego wizja rodziny była tak spaczona jak tylko mogła. Wahała się od totalnej nienawiści po uwielbienie tłumów. A nie wiedział o tych ludziach nic. Więcej wiedział o Weasleyach, którzy z kolei przerażali go swoją otwartością. Nie był przyzwyczajony do podobnego traktowania.

Ron jednak na szczęście był inny. Potrafił okazywać empatię, bo to – zrozumienie – było ważne w ich zawodzie, ale nie epatował tym w ten sposób. U Rona to zawsze były niby niewidoczne gesty, jak kawa, którą mu zawsze parzył. Harry nie potrzebował, aby mówiono mu codziennie, że się go kocha. Ale kawa – kawa byłaby miła.

Ron obrócił się na bok i spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie umiesz nawet na chwilę przestać myśleć, prawda? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Nie, to chyba nie leży w mojej naturze – przyznał szczerze i spojrzał na Rona ciekawie. – Zawsze chciałeś zostać profilerem?

\- Wybrałem jedyną nieobsadzoną przez nikogo branżę w policji – zakpił Ron. – Jest nas tak wiele, że nie było to najłatwiejsze – dodał nie całkiem poważnie, więc Harry zmarszczył brwi, bo nigdy nie lubił owijania w bawełnę. – Byłem w tym dobry. Tak po prostu. Przeniosłem się do Birmingham, a bo to było najdalej jak mogłem, a jednocześnie na tyle blisko, żeby odwiedzać rodziców. A potem nagle pojawiają się cztery ciała na kampusie studenckim i stare wygi wychodzą z założenia, że impreza kiepsko wyszła. Chcieli zatuszować sprawę, bo rektor naciskał. Zła prasa – poinformował go Ron i Harry mógł tylko skinąć głową.

Mieli dokładnie ten sam problem nie tak dawno. Zakazano im informować turystów o istniejącym zagrożeniu, bo mogłoby to mieć wpływ na wpływy do budżetu miasta. Skutkiem czego zginęło sześć kolejnych osób, a Ginny godzinami się tłumaczyła przed prasą. Pieniądze nadal były ważniejsze od ludzkiego życia.

\- Więc oni wszyscy twierdzili, że to jednorazowa sprawa. A jednak coś było w tych morderstwach. Nie wiem czy masz czasem takie uczucie, jakbyś wiedział, że koleś nie przestanie – ciągnął dalej Ron.

\- Jakby to był dopiero początek. Jakby dopiero się w tym rozsmakował – przyznał Harry.

\- No i właśnie tak było w tym przypadku. Te ciała wyglądały na ledwo ruszone, ale jednocześnie coś unosiło się ponad miejscem zbrodni. Nie tylko ja to zauważyłem, więc powiedziałem komendantowi, że ciał będzie więcej – przyznał Ron.

\- Pierwszy błąd – powiedział Harry i uniósł do góry piwo w toaście.

\- A żebyś wiedział. Dwutygodniowe zawieszenie, a gdy pojawiły się kolejne dwa ciała, oddali mi sprawę – odparł Ron i wzruszył ramionami. – Nie dziwiłem się rektorowi, że próbował zamieść wszystko pod dywan. Wykładowca za bardzo zafascynował się Edgarem Allanem Poe – westchnął Ron.

\- I wtedy odkryłeś, że to to? – spytał Harry.

\- Nie, wysłali mnie na szkolenia. W zasadzie… - zaczął Ron i urwał.

Mężczyzna pociągnął łyk piwa, a potem spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie.

\- Byłeś moim pierwszym wykładowcą. Jeździłem na twoje wykłady. Opowiadali o tobie niesamowite rzeczy, a potem nagle byłeś w Birmingham, a ja naprawdę nie radziłem sobie z tamtą sprawą – przyznał Weasley.

\- Nikt by sobie z nią w pojedynkę nie poradził. Nie mamy centralnego… centralnego… - zająknął się.

Harry próbował skupić na Ronie swój wzrok, ale nie bardzo potrafił.

\- Chyba masz już dość – powiedział Ron i odebrał mu butelkę z ręki.

Ich palce zetknęły się tylko na moment i tak jak na plaży, nie potrafił powstrzymać drżenia. Ron nagle znajdował się o wiele zbyt blisko. Widział plamki w jego brązowych oczach i piegi, które nie dodawały mu uroku, ale jednak dziwnie pasowały do całego Weasleya. Zastanawiał się ile z wiekiem pojawi się ich na policzkach i czy broda Rona też jest ruda.  
Weasley wpatrywał się w niego bezradnie, jakby nie wiedział co zrobić, więc Harry przysunął się bliżej i próbował go pocałować, ale szybko został powstrzymany.

\- Jesteś pijany – stwierdził Ron.

\- Nie aż tak. Powiedziałbym, że w ogóle w stosunku do tego, co przeżyłem w ostatnie święta – odparł spokojnie.

Ron prychnął i zabrał dłoń z jego klatki piersiowej, zsuwając ją powoli w dół jego brzucha.

\- Chciałem cię zabrać wcześniej na randkę. Porozmawiać. Poznalibyśmy się – powiedział  
Ron, patrząc wciąż wprost na niego.

Harry nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Znamy się – powiedział tylko i w końcu pocałował Rona.

Jego usta były szorstkie, ale przyjemne w dotyku. Może trochę bardziej agresywne niż Harry się spodziewał i przez chwilę próbowali się zgrać. Tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do kontroli nad tym co działo się w łóżku, że trudno było mu ją tak po prostu oddać. Ron jednak w końcu wspiął się na niego i przygniótł go do pościeli. Harry pozwolił mu ułożyć siebie tak jak Ron chciał – w zasadzie miał w tym spory interes od kiedy Weasley poruszał biodrami w specyficznym rytmie. Ich pocałunek stał się niechlujny i nawet tego nie zauważył, bo jego własne dłonie szarpały za materiał koszulki Rona, gdy mężczyzna sam go rozbierał.  
I może faktycznie myśleli o tym samym, bo Ron w końcu spojrzał na niego tak rozbieganym wzrokiem, jakby nie wiedział za co zabrać się najpierw. W pokoju zrobiło się nagle cieplej i to na pewno nie była zasługa szczelnych okien i kominka.

\- Co lubisz? – spytał Ron ochrypniętym głosem.

Harry nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć. Mężczyzna przywarł do jego klatki piersiowej i przyssał się do jego sutka, przygryzając go może trochę za mocno. Jakoś mu to jednak nie przeszkadzało, bo Ron drugą ręką masował jego członka przez materiał spodni. Nie sądził, że uzna kiedykolwiek swoje spodnie za zbyt ciasne, ale w tej chwili nie miał wątpliwości.

\- Ron – wydyszał, gdy Weasley przeniósł się na jego drugi sutek.

Tamten pierwszy guzek – mokry i twardy – został wystawiony na zadziwiająco chłodne powietrze. Więc może to nie pokój się nagrzał, ale temperatura jego ciała wzrosła. Jednak skóra Rona także była gorąca. Jego twarde ramiona pokryły się warstewką potu i Harry starał się masować je palcami, gdy Weasley zaczął zlizywać krople z jego brzucha. Chciał się unieść na łokciach, ale Ron skutecznie utrudniał mu jakikolwiek ruch.

Jego spodnie zostały rozpięte i westchnął z ulgą, gdy Ron wyjął na wierzch jego napęczniały członek. Spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek widział, że cała główka lśniła od nasienia i nie mógł powstrzymać drgnięcia, gdy Ron wziął na palec odrobinę jego spermy, a potem wsadził go sobie do ust. Pewnie całkiem nieświadom tego, że Harry cały czas go obserwuje.

\- Nie mam prezerwatyw – przyznał Ron.

I cholera, ale to było jak kubeł zimnej wody. Harry nie wiedział za bardzo co powiedzieć, bo sam też inaczej planował ten wieczór. Ron jednak uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, a potem zaczął poruszać swoją dłonią w górę i w dół, naciągając jego skórę aż odsłaniał całą jego główkę. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz ktoś mu to robił. Odkąd został sam, ograniczał się wyłącznie do szybkiego obciągania pod prysznicem. Jeszcze kilka lat temu sądził, że mając możliwość odbywania normalnych stosunków – nie wróci do ręcznych wzajemnych robótek, ale niczego bardziej nie pragnął w tej chwili jak dostać w swoje dłonie penisa Rona. Nie potrafił się jednak ruszyć i skupić na czymś innym niż to budujące się w jego podbrzuszu uczucie.

Jego mięśnie zaczęły się napinać i miał ochotę zaprzeć się na łóżku, i walczyć z orgazmem, ale nie potrafił. Nie, gdy Ron zaczął składać na jego brzuchu te małe pocałunki. Nie miał żadnych kontaktów z innym mężczyzną od czasu niewielkiej przygody podczas kursów. I może to, że dotyk Rona był całkiem nowy - nieznany, tak inny od dotyku kobiety, sprawiał, że zmierzał ku orgazmowi z taką prędkością. Czuł się tak, jakby wyrywano z niego resztki samokontroli, a Ron przyglądał mu się na centymetry od jego skóry przed każdym pocałunkiem. Lekkim jak cholerne piórko i tak bardzo różnym od tego co robił swoją dłonią.  
Harry otworzył usta, ale wydostało się z nich tylko westchnienie. Zacisnął powieki, gdy pojawiły się pod nimi łzy i czuł jak jego ciało samo wygięło się, odrywając się od łóżka. Czuł jak ciepła sperma trafia na jego brzuch i nie potrafił powstrzymać jęku ulgi, gdy Ron przestał go w końcu torturować po kilku ostatnich ruchach dłonią.

Kolejne pocałunki poczuł odrobinę wyżej, z dala od bałaganu, który zrobił. I pewnie poczułby się zawstydzony tym, że nie jest się w stanie ruszyć, ale Ron zaczął wysysać na jego obojczyku malinkę. A potem przeszedł wyżej, gryząc jego szyję, jakby bólem chciał go docucić co się udało – przynajmniej na tyle, aby Harry mógł go przyciągnąć go siebie mocniej i pocałować go z przekonaniem. I wszystkim na co było go stać w tej chwili.

\- Chyba jednak zabiorę cię na tę randkę zanim cokolwiek zrobimy – stwierdził Weasley i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, który cisnął mu się na usta.

\- Jesteś pewny? – spytał, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi zadziorne brzmienie, gdy wsuwał swoją dłoń pod elastyczną gumkę spodenek Rona.

Mężczyzna wypchnął biodra w jego stronę instynktownie.

\- Jeśli nie, to zrobię ci chociaż kawę rano – obiecał Ron.

I tak, to było idealne.


End file.
